Petits détails
by ShiroKuroi
Summary: Pequeña serie de one-shots de la pareja FranciaxNyo!Inglaterra. Porque también necesitamos hetero (?) dedicado a onee (?)
1. Little Feelings

Esto es lo primero que publico en mi vida ¿Se nota? ¿Mucho? Yo creo que si xD

Yo solo quería ser popular (?)

Y escribir (?

Pero no de esta pareja…

Debo amar mucho a esa persona (?)

¡Hetaria!

Ehm…. Hay Ooc, aun no me se meter en los desgraciados personajes, y creo que se pasaron algunas cosas horrorográficas… ¡Sorry! Hice lo que pude c:

Los personajes no son míos, si lo fueran, habría muchísimo UsUk y algo de FrUk, mucho de todo (?) Hetalia es de Himaruya, yo solo los tomo prestado para entretenerme.

* * *

_"Se despidió con la mano desde lejos para ir a trabajar, su amigo Alejandro le había sugerido que comenzara a buscar un compañero, tenía que compartir el departamento con alguien más, pero… El único decente era un ingles, y no sabía si era bueno o malo._

_No negaba que no era guapo, pero según lo que había investigado sobre él, era un mujeriego, no sabía si sería buena idea convivir con él._

_Siempre podía compartir su hogar con su hermano mayor._

_Un escalofrió la recorrió con lentitud, su hermano a veces podía dar miedo, por algo quería independizarse a pesar de las muchas excusas que su hermano mayor le ponía, desgraciadamente en su familia eran muy cabezas duras, pero aun así le insistió hasta poder lograrlo y valió la pena._

_Para su beneficio ya había terminado la universidad, tenía lo necesario y poco más._

_Para su desgracia a sus 23 años aún tenía un hermano sobreprotector, demasiado para su gusto._

_Abrió las puertas del hospital y se entró con prisa, le tocaba el turno nocturno y tenía que cuidar a muchas personas ese día._

_Suspiro con una pequeña sonrisa cansada._

_Sería una larga noche."_

El timbre se escuchó en toda la escuela, haciendo que la pequeña rubia dejara de prestar atención al libro que estaba leyendo en esos momentos.

Al menos había terminado de leer lo que sería el tercer capítulo del libro, ansiaba tanto saber lo que pasaría con los protagonistas, Emily podía ser demasiado cabeza dura cuando quería, o eso pensaba ella por todo lo que había leído hasta ese momento, su relación tardaría en aparecer, pero a ella le encantaba ver cómo iba el avance, sin prisas, sin forzarlo.

La de ojos esmeraldas suspiró resignada y cerro el tan interesante libro para después dirigirse con lentitud al aula, tenían cinco minutos de tolerancia, debía usarlos muy sabiamente.

.

Hizo algunos trazos esperando que el pequeño dibujo no se arruinara, había dado mucho de su esfuerzo para plasmar lo que estaba pensando en esos momentos, la profesora había pedido que dibujaran lo que les gustaba para artes, a ella no se le daba muy bien el dibujo, pero se estaba esforzando para que le quedara decente en sus palabras.

Aunque a sus siete años no podía hacer mucho para lo que tenía en mente, ella esperaba que con el tiempo quedara aún más decente, no sabía si aún era válido hacer eso en segundo grado de primaria, pero no debía decir nada, si lo decía se llevaría un discurso de toda una clase de español del porque debía de seguir con pequeños ejercicios como esos.

Ella estaría dispuesta a escuchar por décima segunda vez ese discurso solo si fuera en la hora de matemáticas, no estaba dispuesta a perder español por una minoría de la clase de artísticas, amaba mucho la literatura y aunque apenas podía leer no muchas cosas, desearía poder leer muchas cosas, pero en la pequeña biblioteca que estaba en el aula no había nada más que cuentos.

Amaba los cuentos de hadas y demás cosas fantásticas, pero muchas veces también desearía leer cosas de la vida real, ella sabía que no todo era felicidad, lo había experimentado con sus padres, Allistor le había enseñado todo eso, ella sabía gracias a su hermano mayor.

Observo a la maestra que estaba entretenida con un pequeño grupo de niños de su edad, preguntaban el cómo se hacía un caballero, la pelirroja preguntaba cómo se hacía una princesa, el ultimo preguntaba cómo se hacía un Hot Dog.

La pequeña hizo una mueca de disgusto y termino de colorear el dibujo que se le había encargado, se alegraba que fuera individual el trabajo, no sabía si hubiera podido soportar a los niños que parecía que no tenían cultura y no sabían lo que era los Scones, y al menos, la mayoría no sabía cómo se llamaba su país, la capital de este, estado, municipio y ciudad donde vivían.

Al terminar y revisar el dibujo sonrió al ver que le había quedado bien y lo guardo antes de que alguien lo viera, le traería problemas si alguien lo observa, demasiados.

Aunque aún así sin el dibujo ya tenía problemas con los grados mayores, muchas veces odiaba ser pequeña, le hacían bullying por eso, por ser la menor de los Kirkland, pero no era su culpa, como también el hecho de ser la única mujer de sus cuatro hermanos mayores.

No todo era como la sociedad pintaba su vida, es decir, sus hermanos si eran sobreprotectores, pero eran mandones, en especial Ian, por ser el mayor de todos y por ser quien la mantenía, ya había comprobado que era una de sus mejores opciones, aparte de casi la única, aunque quería también quedarse bajo la tutela de si hermano castaño, cuando se fue a vivir un tiempo con él le acabo agradando la estancia junto con el mayor.

Desgraciadamente esa estancia se acabó y tuvo que regresar a la escuela, aunque no sabía para que, realmente no hicieran nada en clases, aunque el pelirrojo le acabo por convencer a regresar… Nada tenía sentido.

.

Alice despegó la mirada de su libro cuando la profesora le llamó la atención por décima vez.

– ¿Estas bien Kirkland? – preguntó su profesora.

–… Estoy bien señorita Beil– murmuró ella algo confusa.

– ¿Tus hermanos no han llegado?– preguntó nuevamente.

– No lo sé, tendría que ir a ver –

– Ah… Pensé que te habían olvidado de nuevo– dijo ella revolviendo los cabellos de la rubia.

– No, Ian hablo con ellos, solo estaba entretenida leyendo un libro que me regaló él– sonrió la menor.

La castaña suspiró.

– Entonces creo que por ahora todo bien, ¿Quieres que te acompañe?–

– Perdón, pero su esposo le está buscando– le apuntó a la puerta.

– ¡Cierto! Entonces es mejor que te vayas, te acompañare hasta la puerta y de ahí me iré con Lud– le sonrió

La menor asintió levemente y empezó a guardar sus cosas en la pequeña mochila que llevaba. Cuando estaba todo listo siguió a Daisy que tarareaba alguna canción desconocida para ella, Alice observo a la mayor mientras caminaban, no sabía porque le habían asignado otro grupo, ella le extrañaba, no quería a la profesora que les daba clases en su grupo.

"_Cuando sea grande demandare a la escuela por cambiarme de profesora y por todas esas personas que desprecian a otras"_

– Ahí está tu hermano, entonces te dejo, tengo que ir por mi hija con mi hermana– le despidió con la mano y se fue en busca de su esposo.

La menor de los Kirkland caminó lo más lento que pudo para no encontrarse con su hermano. Cuando llegó con él, este le miro como si no fuera la gran cosa y caminó dejándola a ella atrás.

Alice infló la mejillas en signo de molestia y le siguió casi corriendo, esté caminó más rápido a propósito haciendo que la menor cayera por la velocidad que llevaban.

El peli naranjo rio ante ese echo y se incoó enfrente de ella viendo todas sus reacciones. La rubia se levantó como pudo y siguió caminando causando más risas en el mayor.

– Pudiste esperar a que te ayudara – dijo él aun entre risas.

La oji verde le miro como si estuviera loco, porque realmente lo estaba.

– Si me hubiera esperado a que me ayudaras, no me levantaba de ahí el resto de mi vida– murmuró ella molesta.

– ¡Qué bien me conoces!– sonrió el mayor.

– Ryan, mantén tu distancia por favor– siguió murmurando.

– Soy Bryan– detuvo sus risas.

– Si hubieras sido Bryan me hubieras pegado un chicle en el cabello como la última vez– le miro enfurecida.

– ¿Ah? ¿Enserio? Que buena idea… – susurró para sí.

– No era enserio, él no me desprecia tanto como tú lo haces– le señaló.

– ¡Oh, vamos! No te desprecio tanto– le golpeo en la frente con el dedo.

– ¿Tengo que recordarte de los gusanos que pusiste en la ducha?– preguntó ella.

– No fue para tanto, admite que fue divertido– carcajeo un poco.

– No lo fue, Ian me regaño por tenerle miedo a los gusanos y a ustedes por ponerlos en su ducha–

– Bien, sí, soy Ryan–

– Ya lo sabía…– murmuró nuevamente.

Alice ignoró los comentarios que hacia su hermano hacia su persona o demás cosas, se supone que ella debía de ser la traviesa, no ellos, no sabía ni por qué su familia era así, la únicas veces que se calman y se tratan como familia es a la hora del té, no es que los odiara, solo que desearía que muchas veces desaparecieran o se comportaran como hermanos normales, esos que te cuidan pero no excesivamente, esos que no te hacen travesuras y te aguantan todo.

Esos que te consuelan cuando te caes y te ayudan a superarlo.

Para su desgracia todo lo hacían a su manera, lo que ellos decían "La manera Kirkland".

.

Llegó a su casa llena de lodo, Ian se iba a molestar con ella y probablemente no le tocaría prostre nuevamente, y como siempre, Ryan se atragantaría de su postre enfrente de ella, después los dos se quedarían sin postre, como siempre.

Alice no entendía el comportamiento de él exactamente, de los demás le fastidiaban pero tenían su límite, él no conocía límites con ella.

No sabía porque se comportaba de esa forma solo con ella, ya bastante tenía en la escuela.

El mayor de los Kirkland le observó y negó con la cabeza repetidas veces, tenía que lavar su uniforme, _otra vez._

Suspiró y le mando a cambiarse nuevamente, para después comer, tenía que hablar con su hermano menor de nuevo, no sabía cuántas veces había tenido esa platica con él, a Bryan con una le había bastado, el castaño no le daba problemas y no vivía con ellos, pero _él_.

Tendría una muy larga plática con el peli naranja.

.

Alice observo al mayor irse, no quería volver a la escuela, tenía un muy mal presentimiento, pero Ian solo le dijo que las hadas y duendes le cuidarían, le creía, amaba a esos seres, pero el mal presentimiento seguía ahí presente, solo esperaba que fuera solo eso, un mal presentimiento y nada más. Que no pasara nada, ya tenía bastantes problemas en su vida como para tener más.

Llegó rápidamente al árbol donde siempre se quedaba leyendo y saco su libro de la mochila para empezar a leer, quería saber cómo se llamaba el personaje masculino para que pudiera empezar a imaginarlo, porque con "ingles" no le servía de mucho.

Por ahora solo sabía que Emily era americana o más bien estadounidense, rubia de ojos azules. Era lo único que había descubierto en todo lo que había leído y la emparejaba con el mexicano, desgraciadamente él tenía pareja y tenía a Emily en la Friend Zone, al igual que ella a él.

Nada era como ella quería, y no quería leer la mitad del libro por que se enteraría de muchas cosas de las que debería enterarse a su tiempo, por eso se había creado su amor-odio a sus libros.

Nadie sabía que hacia leyendo esos libros a su edad, donde debería leer cuentos de hadas, princesas y demás cosas, como en los cuentos noruegos.

Abrió el libro en la última página donde se había quedado la última vez, y empezó a leer nuevamente para seguir el hilo de la historia nuevamente, sentirse dentro del libro, yendo a su escapatoria de la vida.

Un rubio le vio desde lejos, suspiro resignado, no pudo saludar ni estar un tiempo con Alice, sus amigas no le dejaban acercarse a ella, aunque no sabía por qué no dejaba sus modales de caballero y las mandaba a cualquier lugar para poder estar con la menor, se le veía muy solitaria.

Como él cuando su hermano mayor demostraba a sus amigos lo que podía hacer y solo se hacían su amigo para verle a él. La palabra "Amigo" jamás se le había hecho tan vacía y monótona como en esos días. Después de que habló con él sobre sus problemas, el mayor los resolvió para alegría del menor, después de eso su vida se volvió más fácil hasta cierto punto.

Su hermano mayor realmente le quería y se lo demostraba a su manera, se lo había demostrado muchas veces sin temor o vergüenza.

Sonrió ante esos recuerdos y volvió a enfocar su mirada en la inglesa que estaba muy entretenida con su libro, muchas veces sentía celos de los libros, ellos tenían la total atención de Kirkland.

Pero ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Qué clase de libros entretenían tanto a la menor para ser una antisocial? Lo quería descubrir.

Escuchó el fuerte sonido del timbre para entrar y solo observo que la rubia se exaltaba, murmuró algo incomprensible a sus oídos y salió casi corriendo hacia su clase, ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, pensó con algo de vagancia las reacciones de la menor y cayó en cuenta que iban a pasar los cinco minutos de tolerancia.

Intento no golpearse con su mano pero le fue imposible, ahora tenía que correr hasta su clase y mientras más pasaba reprendiéndose más tiempo perdería, aunque realmente ¿Qué esperaba? El profesor le regañaría y le castigaría, llamarían a su hermano y hablaría con él.

Ante esos pensamientos corrió como pudo hasta el salón en el que le daban clases esperando que no le reprendieran por llegar tarde y no llegar tarde.

.

Festejó internamente cuando volvió a escuchar el timbre que daba inicio a su receso, ahora tenía que ir hasta el lugar donde siempre iba su pequeña amiga y hablarle sin salir lastimado en el proceso, un plan bastante sencillo de explicar pero demasiado difícil de ejecutar, principalmente por las demás niñas que se le pegaban como lapas en sus brazos.

¿No sabían que existía algo que se llamaba dignidad? Si, existía, porque para ellas al parecer no existe.

Con cuidado salió rápidamente del aula para después ver el panorama, necesitaba evadir a todas las mujeres que encontrara.

– ¿De quién te escondes Francis?– preguntó riendo la albina.

– Espero que no de nosotras, ¿Necesitas ayuda?– preguntó esta vez la castaña.

Bonnefoy suspiró aliviado, amaba esas dos amigas que estaban a su espalda, aunque ellos tres dieran algo de miedo juntos.

– Neces– le interrumpieron.

– ¿Lo de siempre?– pregunto Julchen.

Francis solo asintió.

– Bien, Camino corto ¿Verdad?– pregunto la española.

– Si… Gracias de antemano por esto– rio el francés.

– No hay problema, pero tú pagas el almuerzo de mañana– la albina dio una sonrisa torcida.

– ¡Pero comen como animales!– gritó él.

– ¡Shh! Aunque no quieras podemos robarte de tu mochila, apúrate– negó con la cabeza la de ojos esmeraldas.

Francis suspiró y negó levemente para después encogerse de hombros.

"_Ya que, así somos nosotros"_

Al menos sabía que si llegaría con Alice, de eso estaba seguro.

Después de no mucho tiempo, él se encontraba enfrente de Kirkland, este le ignoraba, no por que quisiera o más bien, supiera que él se encontraba en ese lugar.

– ¿Alice?– le llamo.

Ella despego forzosamente su vista del libro, lo sabía porque batallaba entre verle a él y seguir leyendo el libro, donde la historia se había puesto interesante.

– ¿Qué pasa cara de rana?– le preguntó.

Francis sonrió ante el apodo.

– Vine a saludarte, ¿Tanto te molesto?– preguntó ahora él.

Alice solo escondió su rostro detrás del libro.

– En ese caso, "Hola"– murmuró.

– Que seca– rio él.

– ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que te lance agua? – preguntó ella levemente molesta.

– No gracias pequeña, a ti te vendría bien, con eso de que eres bajita, tal vez con agua crecerías– le comentó despreocupadamente.

Kirkland cerró el libro algo molesta.

– ¿Tienes algo en contra de mi estatura?– apretó el libro contra ella.

– No, es solo un comentario– se encogió de hombros.

– No malgastes agua en mí, recuerda que tú eres una rana, tú la necesitas más que yo– murmuró.

– ¡Oh! ¡Lo admitiste!–

– ¡Claro que no!– se sonrojó la menor.

– Oh, Liz… te vez tan linda sonrojada– murmuró entre risas.

Esa simple frase hizo aumentar el sonrojo de la inglesa.

.

Kirkland salió sin prisas de su aula, ya habían tocado el timbre de salida, no sabía que pensar de ese timbre, lo odiaba y lo amaba.

Para su desgracia aún seguía su mal presentimiento presente y lo sentía más, tenía miedo, no quería que le pasara nada grave, solo quería estar tranquila y leer en paz, como la niña de lentes que probablemente sería en un futuro no muy lejano, tenía el presentimiento de que no le faltaba mucho para usar lentes.

Caminó lentamente por el patio, ya casi llegaba al final de este, y el presentimiento aumentaba, sabía que algo malo pasaría y lo ignoro.

Sintió un líquido frio recorrer su ropa y piel de repente, cerró los ojos rápidamente al ver que le arrojaban pintura a la cara, abrazó su libro con fuerza para que no lo estropearan y rezó porque no le pasara nada malo.

Cuando le quitaron el libro no supo que hacer.

Desde su posición en el piso observó que lo llenaban de pintura y rasgaban las paginas, no encontró otro momento para llorar, no por su ropa, si no por el libro, ese libro que le había regalado su hermano mayor en su cumpleaños.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver el desastre que el cuarteto de niñas habían hecho, niñas de tercer y cuarto grado, solo escucho un _`El agua sería muy piadosa para una persona como tú, así que usamos pintura para que no crecieras, nos agradecerás algún día´._

"_Francis… me mentiste, eres como todos los demás"_

Más lagrimas inundaban las sonrosadas mejillas de la menor, ella sabía que no debía confiar en él, pero ella realmente quería tener alguien en quien confiar. Ya no quería saber de nadie más, sabía que a sus siete años se supone que su vida iba a ser demasiado fácil, pero con tanto maltrato de sus compañeros le era muy difícil de creer en eso. Levanto su cristalina mirada para observar la mano del francés tendida hacia ella.

Cerro con fuerza sus adoloridos ojos cuando vio que otra mano iba directo a su rostro, los abrió de golpe cuando sintió algo de textura suave rozarle el rostro, era un pañuelo y era la mano de Francis, le estaba limpiando el rostro, le estaba ayudando, le estaban dando lo que ella tanto pedía, la rubia frunció el ceño cuando se le paso por la cabeza que él lo hacía nada más para burlarse de ella.

Pero la mirada de preocupación de él le decía todo lo contrario.

.

El pelirrojo observo con preocupación asomándose en su molesta mirada hacia la menor, estaba llena de pintura y tenía los ojos llorosos e iba detrás de un rubio de ojos azules que el mayor rápidamente identificó como un peligro, amenaza y demás cosas parecidas, sus celos de hermano salieron a flote.

Solo no le hizo nada porque su pequeña se veía muy deprimida.

– ¿Qué pasa Bunny?– preguntó cuándo corrió con la mirada al pequeño francés.

Solo observó un pequeño movimiento de labios de parte de la menor.

– Bunny, ¿Qué pasó?– volvió a preguntar.

Recibió la misma respuesta de parte de ella.

Ian intento mantener su calma, le desesperaba mucho cuando Alice se ponía en ese plan, realmente lo odiaba, pero lo dejaría pasar solo porque pareció afectarle mucho, solo lo intentaría una vez más, si no, luego se lo sacaría llegando a su casa.

– Liz, ¿Qué paso?– volvió a preguntar.

– Preferiría hablar de eso en casa– susurró ella– O más bien no hablar de ello, pero sé que será imposible– murmuró ahora ella.

El Kirkland mayor suspiro cansadamente, eran esas veces donde odiaba ser el hermano mayor, pero nada se podía hacer, no quería mandarla con su otro hermano, no es que lo despreciara pero prefería hacerse él mismo cargo de la pequeña, muchas veces se preguntó por qué sus padres decidieron tener tantos hijos, o si realmente querían una niña como para arriesgarse tantas veces por una, eso de tener tres o cuatro hijos más él no le era para nada agradable desde su punto de vista.

Claro, si él fuera el padre, pero por suerte no lo fue, él fue el primer hijo.

Cuando llegaron a la casa del mayor, la pequeña esquivó a los gemelos y se encerró en su cuarto, no quería ver a nadie, no quería hacer nada, no podía ver a su hermano mayor a la cara por no poder proteger su regalo.

Después de un rato observó que la puerta se abría y daba paso al pelirrojo, ella desvió la mirada y supo que se acercaba el momento de la verdad, la horrible verdad. Ian se sentó enfrente de ella y en silencio extendió sus brazos.

Alice volvió a inundarse en lágrimas y fue a abrazar al mayor con rapidez, eran esos momentos donde amaba a su hermano más que a nada, esos escasos momentos.

Unos minutos después de llorar en el pecho del mayor le conto lo que le había pasado, porque sabía que si no lo hacía de alguna forma lo descubriría, sinceramente le daba miedo cuando hacia eso, por eso prefería decirle toda la verdad, se enojaba menos cuando lo hacía, aunque no sabía lo que podía provocar el contarle todo eso al mayor, podría pasar cualquier cosa.

Ian se separó de ella suspirando cuando escucho que llamaban a la puerta, le aviso que volvía más al rato y salió de la habitación.

La pequeña rubia sintió curiosidad y bajó detrás de él, se quedó escondida en las escaleras cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con su amigo, se escondió aún más en las escaleras y siguió observando cómo se desarrollaban las cosas, pero se la hacía raro que él fuera a su casa, con Ian presente en su hogar. Daba miedo y mucho.

Miro detenidamente a Francis que tenía un libro en la mano, después de un rato de examinarlo volteo a donde ella estaba y se escondió aún más en las escaleras, todo esto le estaba dando miedo, Ian todavía no asesinaba a Bonnefoy, aunque a él si se le veía nervioso, todos lo estarían si conocieran a su hermano mayor.

Cuando el francés se retiró le dejo el libro al pelirrojo, este después cerró la puerta y observo detenidamente a la menor que estaba tirada en las escaleras, ya se había cansado de espiar.

– ¿Ya te cansaste de espiarnos?– preguntó con un deje de burla.

– No, espiarlos fue muy aburrido, no pude escuchar nada– murmuró algo molesta.

– Eso no es muy maduro de tu parte–

– Tengo siete años, no puedes esperar mucho de mí– le mostró la lengua.

– Ah, sí, el princeso te dejo esto– le enseñó el libro que había dejado.

Alice boqueó sorprendida, ¡Era el libro que habían destrozado! Se levantó con rapidez y después de saltar para poder alcanzar el libro, ya que el escoces lo tenía demasiado alto para la menor y se apiadó de ella después de un rato, lo observo con más detenimiento, sonrió al mayor y gritó de felicidad al tener el mismo libro en sus manos de nuevo.

Aunque no se lo dio Ian, ahora se lo dio Bonnefoy.

Se sonrojó cuando su hermano ya se estaba carcajeando gracias a su actitud, abrazó el libro con fuerza y murmuró un "Gracias" muy bajo. Ian negó con la cabeza y apuntó con la misma a la puerta, ella asintió rápidamente y salió corriendo de la casa.

El escoces le miró como si fuera una cosa extraña que no fuera humana cuando salió del jardín para gritarle al pequeño afeminado que había osado regalarle algo a su pequeña y haberse parado enfrente de su casa, Alice después de visualizar al francés le gritó para llamar su atención y cuando lo logró observó la mirada sorprendida del mismo.

"¡Gracias por el libro!"

Ese sonrojo con el que se lo había dicho jamás seria olvidado por Francis, tampoco el pequeño regalo de él hacia ella seria olvidado por la misma.

Ninguno de los dos sabría qué pasaría después de eso, pero Ian Kirkland si lo sabía, tenía que ahuyentar a un pretendiente de su pequeña e inocente hermana, ¡Era demasiado pequeña para tener pretendientes! Solo tenía siete años, el princeso tenía diez años.

"_Alice Kirkland no pudiste escoger un pretendiente más afeminado y difícil de ahuyentar, ¿Verdad?"_

* * *

Si llegaste hasta aquí, te felicito, no sé cómo aguantaste leer algo escrito por mi xD

No sé qué hago con mi vida, lo juro.

Debería estar haciendo mis proyectos de español y yo aquí siéndole infiel a mi OTP…

Intente que fuera un buen FrUk, lo juro, el Britaincest se me resbalo por ahí pero soy demasiado floja como para querer cambiarlo.

Mi amor por mi Onee es tan grande que escribo sobre el rival de mi OTP y lo público… Creo que es demasiado.

"_¡Raspberry*Monster!" _(?).


	2. Forever Enemies-Friends

No sé cómo le hice para que onee no encontrara estos archivos… me cuesta tanto callarme mis historias con ella, demasiado xD

Ehm…. Hay Ooc, en especial para el personaje de Canadá/Matthew, ¡era necesario para el one-shot! ¡Lo juro! xD algo de horrorografía … ¡Sorry! Hice lo que pude c:

Los personajes no son míos, si lo fueran, habría muchas Crackparings, mucho de todo (?) Hetalia es de Himaruya, yo solo los "tomo prestados" para entretenerme, no tengo a nadie secuestrado en mi mansión/rancho/choza, Alfred les mintió, lo juro, England lo confirma **(No, no está amarrado)** **(•**ิ**_****•**ิ**).**

* * *

Matthew intentó no llorar ante los hechos, su almuerzo se había estropeado, aunque lo que le preocupaba es como reaccionaria su hermano con su cabello, no es que le preocupara mucho a él pero si a su hermano mayor, se tragó el nudo que se formaba en su pequeña garganta y observó furiosamente al pequeño niño que estaba a su lado sentado con una expresión aburrida, y es que a Alfred le aburría todo eso, no sabía cuántas veces había estado en ese lugar por culpa del canadiense.

Él aceptaba que a veces el comenzaba las peleas, pero la mitad de las veces le correspondía a Williams, ahora él no tenía nada que ver, el problema ahora era con aquella prepotente de cabello canoso que insulto a su hermana mayor, y es que nadie se mete con su familia.

La persona sentada frente a ellos les miro con cansancio y negó repetidas veces con la cabeza, ¿Cuántas veces habían pasado por ese procedimiento?

– Ahora… ¿Qué paso esta vez?– preguntó con una voz monótona.

Y es que ya no eran pocas veces las que pasaba eso.

Los dos pequeños se quedaron callados.

– Matthew, quiero tu versión de los hechos– dijo el director.

El antes mencionado asintió lentamente mientras el otro bufaba.

– Estaba comiendo mi almuerzo y luego Alfred me empujo– dijo molesto.

– ¿Jones?– preguntó al mismo.

– Julchen insulto a mi familia y después de resignarme a no golpearla porque es mujer aunque sea muy machorra, me golpeo y caí accidentalmente sobre él come-maple– se encogió de hombros.

– ¡Hey! ¡¿A quién le dices come-maple?!– preguntó molesto Matthew.

– ¡A quien traía waffles de comida! ¡Con mucha de esa cosa pegajosa!– le respondió algo agresivo Alfred.

– ¡Al menos a mí me hacen de comer!– gritó molesto.

– ¿¡Te estas metiendo con mi familia?!– vociferó Jones.

– ¡Sí! ¡Tú te metiste con la mía!– le siguió Williams

– Hey, no es cierto, yo solo dije sobre los waffles, jamás dije algo sobre o contra tu familia, no me meteré con algo con lo que no quiero que se metan conmigo– se encogió de hombros por lo último.

– Oh… Perdón por eso– se disculpó.

– Oh bueno, un Hero siempre perdona– rio ante su comentario.

– Bien, ¿Nos vamos?– preguntó el menor.

– Si, ¡Hasta mañana viejo! – Se despidió del director –Yo pago tu almuerzo– le dijo al salir al canadiense.

El director simplemente se golpeó en la cara con su mano, no sabía qué hacer con el dúo de chiquillos

Tenía que mandar a llamar a sus padres, tutores, hermanos, lo que sea, tenía que arreglar eso rápidamente, ya no podía seguir con esa amistad-enemistad.

.

Matthew observaba atentamente la clase, o más bien prestaba atención a la clase, lo contrario al rubio a un lado suyo, este estaba jugando con un avión de papel que al lanzarlo, había caído en su cabello, enredándose en su rulo, suspiró pesadamente y se acomodó el rulo después de sacar el avión y lanzárselo a Jones.

Este en respuesta solo soltó una pequeña carcajada y siguió jugando con lo que tuviera en la mano, y muchas de esas cosas iban a parar en su pupitre, cosas que después le devolvía con una mirada cansada y frustrada.

Su amistad era como pólvora, cualquier acción del otro los hacia estallar, por algo siempre iban con el director o trabajadora social, los profesores hablaban con ellos, sus compañeros hablaron con ellos, los trabajadores sociales, el director, el subdirector, todos. Solo no habían llamado a sus padres porque el instituto quería mantener una imagen a sus ojos, desgraciadamente ya no se podría mantener si eso seguía así.

– Alfred, como estas tan al pendiente de mi clase, ¿Me podrías decir de lo que estamos hablando?– preguntó Chiara molesta.

Si, su tía Chiara era la profesora, y le conocía demasiado para saber lo que hacía.

"_¿De qué está hablando? Me pregunto porque no le ha dicho a Alice lo de Matthew, ¿Querrá algo? No le puedo dar mucho, me mantienen a mí, no voy a robarle la cartera a Alice, eso no es de Hero, eso está mal, Pero ¿De qué era la clase? Ehm… Maldición, ¿Dónde están mis libros? Debe de haber una pista del tema"_

– Alfred, no has respondido a mi pregunta– bufó la mayor.

Jones río nervioso ante lo sucedido y se sintió aún más nervioso cuando todos sus compañeros se le quedaron viendo, se sentía demasiado nervioso.

Matthew movió lentamente los labios.

– Estamos viendo… ¿Español…?– preguntó confundido.

– ¿Si quiera sabes que tema?– alzo una ceja Carriedo.

– ¿Algo de ortografía y gramática…?– preguntó nuevamente confundido.

– ¿Eso si quiera es una respuesta?– negó con la cabeza.

– No lo sé, dígamelo usted– respondió el menor.

– Te voy a dejar tarea extra– se encogió de hombros la mayor

– ¿Tengo opción?– preguntó el rubio.

– No, ahora calla y pon atención– le dijo molesta.

Alfred simplemente bufó ante las palabras de su tía, al menos su prima era como su padre, aunque realmente no sabría decir sus diferencias, tal vez el color de ojos… no lo sabía con seguridad, no es como si él se fijara en el color de ojos de las demás personas, eso no era de Hero´s, se puso a pensar unos momentos y reaccionó no muy tarde, arrancó una hoja de un cuaderno cualquiera, porque realmente no sabía que cuaderno era el que estaba afuera, probablemente no era el de español, al parecer era el de matemáticas.

Solo lo decía por el cuadriculado.

Escribió rápidamente e hizo una bolita con el papel, mientras su tía estaba distraída con su aburrida clase, él apunto hacia el mesa banco, este volteo a verlo ya cansado, él se encogió de hombros y apuntó al papel que había aventado y después se puso a hacer dibujos en su libreta.

Matthew suspiró y abrió el papel, se sorprendió al leer lo que decía aquel papel, por algo él se había volteado antes de que lo leyera, sonrió un poco y guardo el papel en el bolsillo de su pantalón, podría usarlo o simplemente ser un buen recuerdo, y sinceramente esperaba que fuera la última.

.

Daniel sostuvo a su hermana cuando se iba a lanzar a golpear al menor, se había pasado, _otra vez._

– ¿Sabes? Si no fueras mujer estarías en el piso– escupió Jones.

– Si no fuera por Daniel tú estarías sangrando en el piso– gruñó Julchen.

– Julchen, ya cálmate, no quiero meterme en problemas por tu culpa– dijo su hermano mayor.

– Puedes irte, yo acabaré con el pequeño rubio de ojos azules– escupió ahora ella.

– No hare eso, es menor que tú, y tú eres mujer, tiene principios y no los romperá solo por ti– murmuró él.

– Entonces es tu problema si no te vas– bufó la albina.

Matthew suspiró nuevamente, otra vez les llamarían la atención y otra vez estarían en la oficina del director o de la consejera escolar, ya ni sabía a donde los llevarían, ya se sabían la rutina de memoria, y para empeorarlo, los pondrán a trabajar a los cuatro juntos.

– Alfred, mejor vámonos, antes de qu…–

– ¡Alfred F. Jones! ¡Julchen Beilschmidt! ¡Daniel Beilschmidt! ¡Matthew Williams! –

– Demasiado tarde Matt, lo siento– murmuró Daniel.

– ¡A la oficina del director!–

La albina retrocedió un poco nerviosa, pero Daniel la atrapó antes de que escapara.

– ¡Ahora!–

El cuarteto de niños suspiró, el rubio de ojos azules y la albina de ojos rojos se observaron con algo de repulsión y murmuraron insultos incomprensibles para cada uno de ellos, nada iba a ser fácil después de eso.

– ¡Fue culpa de Jones! – gritó Beilschmidt.

– ¿Mi culpa? ¿Yo que te hice? – preguntó el mencionado.

– Daniel, ayúdame– murmuró la albina.

– July, él no te hizo nada, y no pasarte la tarea que tenías que hacer no es pretexto, y mucho menos porque es un grado menor que tú– murmuró él Hervary.

– ¿Saben qué? Ya me cansé de ustedes, les di muchas oportunidades – murmuró el superior ya cansado de esa situación – Melody, llámalos– le menciono a su secretaria.

La mencionada solo asintió con la cabeza y se fue a hacer lo que le mandaron, los menores solo rezaban porque nada malo pasara, pero desgraciadamente para ellos ya era demasiado tarde.

– Mientras no venga mamá estamos bien – susurró Julchen a su ya frustrado hermano.

Kirkland suspiraba ya cansada, odiaba que su jefe le pusiera tanto trabajo cuando ese trabajo precisamente era exclusivo para él, maldecía con todas sus inglesas fuerzas al maldito de su jefe, lo repudiaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero lo valía, la sonrisa de su pequeño hermano lo valía.

Observó sin disimulo y con gran aburrimiento la pantalla de su celular que brillaba, era el número de la escuela, _de nuevo._

Deslizo su dedo por la pantalla aun brillante y suspiro con pesadez al escuchar la voz de la secretaria.

"Señora Kirkland"

– Señorita por favor– murmuró con desgano.

"Lo que sea, probablemente no sea virgen" Alice hizo una mueca de desagrado al escuchar eso.

– Si soy virgen señora, deje de estar cotilleando sobre mi vida y dígame para que me marco antes de mandarla a freír espárragos– le escupió.

Como odiaba a esa tipa, probablemente ella y su jefe harían una pareja malvada, una que uniría fuerzas para destruir su vida privada y social, como los odiaba a los dos, si no tuviera a Antonio como amigo en ese lugar le daría por matar a su jefe, y no quería que le cobraran por ese podrido y sucio cuerpo como si estuviera sano y limpio, claro que no.

"Su engendro del mal está en problemas"

Kirkland suspiro nuevamente, Alfred, no lo odiaba, pero le sacaba de su trabajo tantas veces.

– No puedo ir en este momento– observó el reloj que colgaba en la pared del pasillo.

"No me importa, tiene que venir por su demonio"

La rubia nuevamente maldijo y volvió a observar el reloj, murmuró unas cuantas cosas para sí misma y le dejo hablando sola a la desgraciada del otro lado de la línea.

Tenía que hacer algo y pronto, observó la puerta que daba acceso a la oficina de su superior, podría escaparse unos momentos… o tal vez no, depende, todo en ese lugar se estaba pudriendo.

Bonnefoy observó el cuadro enmarcado que tenía en su escritorio, su empresa estaba creciendo, le encantaba eso, tendría algo que dejarle a su adorado hermano, o un lugar en donde pueda trabajar hasta ascender donde él se encontraba en esos momentos, le agradaba la idea de tener a su hermano menor haciendo prácticas en esos lugares, pero para eso faltaba mucho.

Bueno, se valía soñar.

Su celular empezó a emitir sonidos breves, dándole a entender que le llamaban, observo la pantalla unos breves segundos para después suspirar, probablemente le hablaba Melody desde la escuela con cualquier excusa para meterse en su cama, _como siempre_.

Murmuró algunas cosas para sí mismo y presiono `Ocupado´, aunque sabía que de nada le serviría, le estaría molestando durante todo el día, esa mujer no tenía nada que hacer en todo su día en su trabajo, cuando volvió a mostrarse lo mismo, resignado contesto la llamada e hizo una mueca.

"¿Francis? Cariño, te necesitamos"

–… ¿Tu y quien más?– pregunto con cierto temor el rubio.

"Ah… el director, ya sabes, tu pequeño muñequito se metió en problemas de nuevo"

Bonnefoy odiaba esa voz empalagosa con la cual le hablaba siempre, realmente lo odiaba, pero era un caballero, jamás le diría eso.

–… – suspiro molesto – ¿Tengo que ir ahora? Estoy atascado de trabajo– intentó excusarse rápidamente.

"Lo siento, pero el director quiere hablar con ustedes"

– Pero las demás personas llegaran después de clases, ¿Yo que voy andar haciendo durante el resto del tiempo?–

"Hay un cuarto de escobas"

Francis intento morderse la lengua para no hacer ningún gesto, no la iba a aguantar durante mucho más tiempo, le estaba cansando y solo habían cruzado pocas palabras, o al menos él.

– Voy a ir en la salida, necesito… Arreglar la cocina, si eso– río nervioso.

"Pero dijiste que estabas en el trab"

– ¡Mucho desastre en el patio! ¡Adiós!– se despidió rápidamente el de ojos azules.

Un escalofrió le recorrió lenta y dolorosamente la espalda, muchas propuestas indecentes en una llamada telefónica.

Jones suspiró pesadamente, Matthew y él ya se habían cansado de patearse mientras esperaban a que llegaran por ellos, todos sabían que llegarían por ellos a la salida, no podían salir de su trabajo, no debían, ellos no sabían nada de su vida, probablemente los mayores que les vigilaban en esos momentos supieran lo que es vivir y crecer junto con tus padres, si supieran lo mal que se siente Alfred cuando insultan a sus padres o a su familia, especialmente a su hermana mayor.

Él era su Hero, no podía dejarlo pasar como nada, la protegería de cualquier forma y cosa, especialmente de sus novios o pretendientes, ya espantó a muchos que fueron directamente por ella, sinceramente le encantaba eso de espantar a sus pretendientes, simplemente le encantaba.

Williams hizo sonidos extraños con su boca para entretenerse, pero lo aburrió después del décimo quinto sonido, tardarían mucho y se perdieron todas las clases, lo sabía porque conocía a Francis, era su hermano después de todo.

Tenían que esperar mucho tiempo, al menos no estarían tan solos, ellos dos se hacían compañía mutua, como siempre, ya les era costumbre.

Melody les miraba con repudio, Julchen se había escapado y habían ido tras ella, ellos dos se habían quedado al cargo de la desagradable secretaria, la secretaria que odiaba a los niños y que casualmente trabajaba en una primaria donde estaba lleno de esas cositas que corretean por todos lados.

Nadie entendía su lógica, no iba a conseguir esposo así, y menos al hermano de Matthew.

Aunque se lo dijeran ellos, no les harían caso.

_`Son unos críos que no saben nada de la vida´_ normalmente es lo que siempre les dicen.

– ¡Oh! Francis llegaste, pensé que no lo harías– dramatizó demasiado Melody.

– Si… Tenía que hacerlo, se trata de mi hermano– intentó ser cortes.

–… ¿Nada más vienes por tu hermano?– preguntó ofendida la castaña.

– Si, para eso me llamaron ¿No?– preguntó confundido él.

– Supongo… ¿Pero nada más?– volvió a preguntar.

– Si, ¿Por qué mas debería de ven...?–

Alice entró rápidamente a la dirección agitada, Francis la observó, la conocía de algún lugar pero no recordaba de dónde.

– Ah… llegaste, debiste de tardarte más, estaba ligándome a Bonnefoy– le murmuró.

– Melody, siéntate y espera a que me importe– le dedico una mueca de enfado.

– ¿A qué viene todo ese veneno?– pregunto sonriente Francis.

– A que me odia, así de simple– le contesto tajante ella.

– Oh~ Melody, no sabía que eras rencorosa– se medió burló el francés.

– ¿Q-que? Claro que no… así nos llevamos, somos mejores amigas ¿Verdad?– preguntó nerviosa a la inglesa.

– Aléjate de mí escoria humana– murmuró molesta Alice.

El de ojos azules solo se rio un poco por el espectáculo, sabía que la rubia estaba de malas y se llevaba mal con Melody, lo sabía por cómo se trataban, era demasiado obvio de todas maneras.

– Les hablo a los dos– casi le escupió.

La sonrisa de Bonnefoy se borró ante ese comentario, eso le había dolido de alguna forma.

– ¿Entramos? Supongo que te llamaron para lo mismo– se encogió de hombros el francés.

– Supongo…– susurró ella.

Francis se despidió con la mano de la secretaria que miraba amenazadoramente a la menor, Alice solo ignoraba todo lo que pasará alrededor de la tipa, le caía tan mal, eso de ser doble cara con toda la gente, solo esperaba que Alfred no creciera para convertirse en eso.

El antes mencionado llegó corriendo hasta sus brazos, para luego abrazarla, lo mismo pasó con Francis y Matthew, por alguna razón el francés se le hacía conocido, pero no sabía de dónde.

Aun así sentía que lo descubriría pronto, no sabían porque, pero lo harían.

– Señorita Kirkland– le saludó el director – Joven Bonnefoy– hizo lo mismo con el francés.

"_Ese apellido se me hace conocido, demasiado conocido, pero… ¿Donde?"_

– Como sabrán, sus… ehm… "_Pequeños niños de bien_" están causando problemas– murmuró despacio el mayor.

Los menores se observaron unos momentos para luego mirarse con odio y luego con miedo, no sabrían lo que pasaría desde esos momentos.

Kirkland observó con algo de desaprobación en su rostro a los ojos cristalinos de Alfred, su hermano menor estaba temblando levemente pero intentaba sonreír y no parecer tan nervioso y asustado, cosa que casi lograba.

Francis observó cómo era tratado el rubio, cuando pensó que algo malo sucedería ella negó con la mirada y le beso en la frente.

La pequeña sonrisa que le dedicaba al menor le enterneció.

Quería que esa sonrisa le perteneciera, le gustaba ese carácter fuerte de ella, o al menos lo que pudo ver durante toda la plática.

Tan serena, tan tranquila, tan atenta, tan seria, tan linda, tan… ya no sabía que más decir, pero le llamó la atención. Y mucho.

Pero se preguntaba dónde estaban sus padres, a menos que sea igual que él con su hermano Matthew. La vida era tan injusta muchas veces, o el destino junto con la vida, no lo sabía con certeza.

– Fran ¿Por qué miras tanto a Alice?– preguntó Matthew.

– ¿Alice? ¿Así se llama la rubia?– preguntó ahora el mayor.

– Si, la hermana de Al, es buena persona, ¿Recuerdas cuando una vez no pudiste llegar por mí? Ella me llevó a la casa– río al recordar lo que había pasado.

– ¿Sabes de casualidad donde trabaja?–

– No, ¿Por qué no le preguntas a ella? Creo que tío Antonio sabe, ella habla mucho de él– divagó en sus pensamientos el menor.

–… ¿Estás seguro?– murmuró más para sí mismo que para el pequeño.

– Si, porque dudo que quieras seguirla, sería muy acosador de tu parte, agregando que ya se va– apuntó Williams al par de hermanos.

Bonnefoy observó con horror eso, tomo la mano de su hermano menor y mientras "Hacia tiempo".

Alice intentó no gritar, pero su jefe le había llamado para preguntarle por qué no habían llegado sus galletas y sus donas, de las cuales ella no tenía ni puñetera idea de su existencia, sabía que podría darse unos caprichos, pero no tenía que exagerar con eso.

Alfred le sonrió con inocencia haciendo que ella se calmara lentamente, tendría que comprar sus porquerías después o no llegar con ellas.

Sinceramente le apetecía más la última opción, desgraciadamente no podía jugarse su trabajo en eso.

Tampoco es como si le importara mucho que le cambiaran de departamento en su trabajo, se le haría muchísimo más cómodo, y aun mejor si le tocaba cerca de Carriedo, su mejor amigo a un lado de ella le daría ánimos, muchos ánimos.

"_Si él no tuviera esposa e hijos hubiera salido con él"_

"¿Alice?"

– Si, ¿La conoces?– preguntó observando a Matthew que leía un libro.

Solo esperaba que no fuera la trilogía de 50 sombras.

"Alice…. Alice ¿Qué?"

– No lo sé…– murmuró

"Wow, amigo, si estas interesado"

La risa del otro lado de la línea lo desconcertó

– ¿Qué es tan gracioso?– preguntó molesto.

"Nada realmente, oye, ¿Podrías cambiar a una compañera hacia el departamento donde estoy yo? Su jefe la trata como la mierda"

– Depende, ¿Es linda?– preguntó de broma él.

"Fran, deberías dejar de cortejar a cualquiera que se te pase por enfrente"

¿Por qué lo imaginaba negando con la cabeza?

– Era broma, bueno, no quedan espacios– se encogió de hombros.

"¿Seguro? ¿No puedes hacer nada?"

– No, bueno, despedir gente, pero es muy cruel para un capricho–

"Solo te pido que la cambies, no se… es tu empresa, no sé, hazla tu secretaria"

Francis se lo pensó durante un rato, no tenía secretaria, y su amigo estaba relativamente cerca de él, porque casi estaba a la vuelta de la esquina del pasillo, ni si quiera sabia porque no hablaban en persona, probablemente porque Gilbert estaba molestándolo, no se separaban, si fuera por ellos estarían de fiesta, pero primero el trabajo.

– ¿Qué tan eficiente es?–

"Ya terminó el trabajo de todo el día, mas extras y tiene controlado a su hermano revoltoso"

– ¿El ultimo que tiene que ver?–

"Trajo a su hermano al trabajo… de hecho, ahora está sentado jugando en mi computador"

– Dame el nombre, yo la cambiare, pero estarás en serios problemas si no es como me comentaste–

"Por mi culpa, por mi grande culpa"

– Matthew, atiende a Toño, voy por algo de comer para ti– murmuró golpeando levemente su frente.

El de ojos violetas asintió efusivamente y se sentó en el gran asiento que le pertenecía para atender el teléfono y teclear lentamente en el computador.

– ¡Alice! Logré que te cambiaran, estarás a un lado de mí, técnicamente– río él,

– Gracias, eres el mejor amigo que pude tener– sonrió ella.

– Si, eres afortunada de tenerme a mí en tu vida– carcajeó un poco,

– ¡Ey! Yo estoy aquí– infló los cachetes el menor.

– Lo sé Al, bueno, aquí está tu… Ehm… "Solicitud" para el cambio, no te preocupes por Palencia, sabrá arreglárselas solo– le sonrió él.

– No me preocupo por él, me preocupa que no le agrade a mi nuevo supervisor– rodó los ojos algo fastidiada.

– Le agradaras, yo lo conozco, vamos, ve, no te va a comer– murmuró algo bajo.

Alice tomó el formato que ya había llenado con anterioridad para no tardar tanto, no podía dejar tanto tiempo a su pequeño solo, Antonio no podría controlarlo durante mucho tiempo.

– Supongo que si tú lo dices estará bien– murmuró ella contrariada.

Antonio le volvió a sonreír y le apuntó a donde debía ir, ella con lentitud fue hasta donde debía.

Tenía miedo, era como volver a pedir el trabajo, solo que esta vez el español no era quien le atendía, no sabía ni quien debía de ser la persona.

Golpeo levemente la puerta y después de escuchar que podía pasar observó el asiento del presidente de la compañía, este se dio la vuelta y al no encontrar a una persona se asustó levemente.

– ¡Hola Liz! ¿Qué haces aquí?– pregunto curioso Matthew.

–… ¿Matthew?– preguntó confusa.

– Sí, soy yo– río él.

– Ah… ¿Qué haces aquí?– preguntó aún más confusa.

– Mi hermano trabaja aquí, ¿Tú también trabajas aquí Liz?– preguntó nuevamente.

– Si… Pero… ¿Qué haces en este lugar tan importante?–

– Mi hermano traba...–

– ¡Matthew! Te dije que no le abrieras la puerta a nadie– le "reprendió".

Alice observo con confusión la escena que se desarrollaba enfrente de ella, realmente no entendía, ¿Qué hacia la cara de rana en ese lugar? Desvió la mirada hacia el escritorio donde decía el nombre y palideció al leerlo.

Lo volvió a leer y tragó duro al ver de nuevo al francés.

"_Francis Bonnefoy"_

Era el nombre del presidente de la empresa, de la persona que había ignorado cuando él le "admiraba" en su improvisada junta con el director.

– ¡Oh! Al fin te encontré, bueno, no pasó mucho tiempo, espero que nos llevemos bien, ¿Eres quien trabajara conmigo?– preguntó intentando esconder su felicidad al ver las hojas en manos de la inglesa.

Ella se sonrojó ante el repentino nombramiento.

– Supongo… Si, Antonio me mandó para acá– murmuró casi balbuceando.

¿Por qué no podía tratarlo como trató a Gilbert en un principio? ¿Antonio? ¿Kiku? ¿Yao? No lo sabía.

Se volvió a sonrojar cuando estrechó su mano con la de él después de entregarle las hojas.

Francis debía invitarle lo que Carriedo quisiera, había cumplido lo que le había pedido en silenciosas suplicas.

Alfred observaba desde la entrada como era tratada su hermana mayor, no le caía muy bien el señor de la barba.

Sentía que le quitaría algo suyo, y presentía que sería su adorada hermana, la única familia que le quedaba, entró corriendo y los separó abrazando las piernas de Kirkland.

Le gruñó a la persona rubia de ojos azules enfrente de él, no le quitarían tan fácilmente lo único que le quedaba, este solo respondió con una pequeña risa aceptando el desafío.

"_No te preocupes Alice, creceré para protegerte"._

* * *

Ahora que lo pienso, pude poner que era Matthew2P o algo así… ¡Ya que! xD

"_En cada estrella, en cada luna, en cada vena, vive Athena_

_Desde el profundo mar hasta las costas, su grito escucharas__~"_


	3. Beach Confusion

Debería de estar durmiendo, tengo tanto sueño, lo que hago por onee… Estoy tan estresada y eso que me faltan unos meses para entrar a la prepa, o al menos cuando escribí esto…

Pero ¡Gracias por la aceptación! Sé que no es mucho, pero uno comienza por algo c: así que agradezco musho los views, follows y favoritos .3. **Me hacen sentir especial**** (¿?).**

Los personajes no son míos, si lo fueran, habría muchas Crackparings, mucho de todo (?) Hetalia es de Himaruya, yo solo los "tomo prestados" para entretenerme, no tengo a nadie secuestrado en mi mansión/rancho/choza, Alfred les mintió porque Pruben se lo llevó a nuestra isla y no puede joder a England, se lo deja a merced de Scott y yo no hago nada para detenerlo (¿?).

* * *

"– _¡Pongan sus nombres en los papelitos!– les pidió la profesora a sus alumnos._

_Los alumnos que participarían en ese pequeño sorteo le hicieron caso, los demás se quedaron platicando haciendo alusión al apodo de la profesora._

_Cuando terminaron de hacer lo pedido por la profesora los metieron a una pequeña caja que hizo de tómbola, revolviendo los papelitos, Cuando terminaron sacaron los papelitos por número de lista, o al menos por los que habían participado._

_Era un sorteo de intercambio de tarjetas, específicamente de navidad._

_La pelinegra se estremeció al encontrarse con los pensamientos de que la persona que le gusta le tocaría con ella o al revés, se le revolvía el estómago y no sabía cómo explicarlo._

_Ya a la mitad de todo ese asunto, llegó el turno de Yao, este simplemente sonrió y escribió en su tarjeta con cuidado el nombre de quien le había tocado, caminó con lentitud hacia la fila de Honda, ella intento volver a respirar cuando ya había pasado a varios de sus amigos, pero su mejor amigo estaba detrás de ella._

"_**Probablemente será para él, son mejores amigos, la suerte no siempre está de mi lado ya qu-"**_

_El chino le estaba abrazando, se sonrojó fuertemente y correspondió torpemente a su abrazo._

– _Shèngdàn jiè kuàilè– le susurró con lentitud en su oído sensible. (*)_

_Ella se estremeció ante el contacto._

_El mayor le sonrió cuando se separó y regresó a su lugar después d"_

Alfred cerró el libro de golpe y se lo arrebató.

– ¡Al! ¡Mi libro!– se quejó ella.

– Alice, estamos en la playa, vamos a divertirnos– murmuró algo molesto.

– Me acabas de arrebatar mi diversión– frunció el ceño.

– Pshh… Esto no es diversión, las historietas lo son– soltó una pequeña risa.

– ¿Me devuelves mi libro?– preguntó intentando ser amable.

– Nope– balanceó el libro por enfrente de ella.

– Alfred, dame mi jodido libro– bufó fuertemente.

– Ven por él– le mostró la lengua infantilmente.

La de ojos verdes observo desafiante al mayor que paseaba el libro por enfrente de ella, las pagaría _muy caro_.

Se levantó molesta y salió detrás del estadounidense que había salido corriendo momentos atrás. Como odiaba al de ojos azules cuando se ponía en ese plan tan infantil.

Qué bueno que no tenía hermanos menores y solos tenía a un hermano mayor.

.

– ¡Gane!– festejó la menor con el libro en las manos.

– Eso es trampa y lo sabes… – murmuró molesto el estadounidense.

– Claro que no, tú lo hiciste antes– negó con la cabeza.

– Eso no es justo, ¿Al menos podrías levantarte?– preguntó él.

– Nope, sufre en silencio– rio ella.

– No estoy sufriendo, no pesas mucho, pero si yo fuera el de arriba seria otra cosa _muy_ diferente– le restregó.

Alice iba a replicar, pero, ¿Con qué? No lo sabía.

Ella se encontraba sentada en la espalda de su hermano mayor. Alfred estaba estampado en la arena de la playa.

Había caído en la trampa que le tendió la inglesa.

¡Nadie debería jugar con el nombre de Capitán América!

Ella se recostó en la espalda del estadounidense, observando el mar mientras ignoraba las quejas del mayor.

Su mirada se detuvo en la mirada azulada de un rubio que la observaba con una sonrisa.

Se sonrojó mucho y se levantó dañando a su hermano, causando una pequeña risa en el rubio que la observaba, ella esbozo una sonrisa nerviosa y se escondió detrás del mayor que se estaba levantando adolorido.

– ¡¿Qué te pasa?!– preguntó el estirándose un poco.

– ¡N-nada!– dijo ella aun sonrojada.

– Oww… estas avergonzada, es por tu traje de baño, ¿Verdad? – Preguntó intentando mantener la sonrisa–Te miran raro, si… eso debe de ser eso– murmuró al final para sí mismo.

"_¿Pero no es peor que la miren raro y no con deseo?"_

– Deberías callarte– murmuró aun molesto.

– No he dicho nada Al– susurró ella confundida.

– Perdón, hablaba conmigo mismo– sonrió.

– ¿Podrías dejar de mirarme así de extraño?– pidió avergonzada.

– Es que… tu traje de baño es extraño–

– No tanto como el tuyo– apunto al mencionado.

Alfred vestía con uno con la bandera estadounidense, muy patriótico.

– ¡¿Ah?! ¡El mío es hermoso!– se ofendió– El tuyo está mal, no sé porque deje que lo trajeras, te comprare uno con mi bandera–

Alice se observó, bikini de dos piezas con la bandera británica, bueno… más bien del Reino Unido ¿Qué tenía de malo? Cubría lo que debía y no dejaba ver tanto, no como la pelirroja de a un lado del rubio que la miraba, pero tampoco tapaba tanto como la castaña debajo de la sombrilla, estaba igual que la rubia de ojos violetas que le sonreía al rubio.

… Oh, le sonreía a él.

¿Y si tenía novia? Jamás pensó en eso.

Bueno… tal vez en donde se hospedarían habrá alguien con quien pasar el rato, aquel de ojos azules estaba descartado.

Suspiró resignada, todo se le iba de las manos.

El español se lo llevó su amiga Chiara, realmente le gustaba pero… al parecer, cuando ella se iba a declarar y él a ella, apareció Chiara. No tiene rencores hacia ella, solo se pregunta ¿Cómo hubiera sido de su vida si hubiera logrado estar con Antonio?

Kiku, Mei se lo había ganado, también le gustaba y se sentía muy a gusto con Kiku, desgraciadamente Kiku se le declaró a Mei mediante una canción en el aula de música, donde siempre se reunían ellos.

¿Ivan? ¿Él contaba? Solo le agradaba, era muy buena persona si se le conocía, se le declaro a ella pero después de querer intentarlo y muchas amenazas por parte de su hermano, él termino con Ying.

Ella sabía que no eran muchas decepciones amorosas, pero el ver a sus amigas con pareja y ella no es…

– Y por eso Alice, la hipotenusa de ocho es la raíz de un árbol–

–… ¿Qué?– preguntó ella confundida.

– No me prestabas atención– negó con la cabeza– Llevo diciendo muchas tonterías durante diez minutos y apenas te dignaste a escucharme– hizo un puchero.

– Perdón… ¿Qué decías? – preguntó suspirando.

– Que si ya querías comer, yo tengo hambre–

– Ah… si, mientras no sean tus asquerosas hamburguesas todo bien– murmuró.

– Tu comida da mucho asco, eso no debería comerse, ya veras, será delicioso, se lo que te digo– se rio él.

.

Ella observo con asombro la casa en la playa en la que se encontraba.

– ¿Por qué no me dijiste sobre esto?– preguntó algo molesta.

– Surprise? – dijo dudando él.

Ella suspiro en respuesta y sonrió un poco, la había impresionado.

– ¿De quién es?– preguntó nuevamente siguiendo al mayor.

– De un amigo, lo conocerás, es buena persona, pero si te toca o hace algo dime y yo actuare sobre él– le comentó como si nada.

"_`Actuare sobre él´ Eso suena a un pervertido"_

Kirkland asintió levemente con la cabeza en forma de afirmación, seguía observando el espacio, no era muy grande pero era muy acogedora.

Le agradaba la vista que tenia de la playa, era muy linda.

– Oye, y… ¿A tu amigo no le molesta que yo esté aquí?– preguntó ella nuevamente.

– Deberías de dejar de cuestionarme tanto, yo sé lo que hago Liz– la despeinó.

– No, no debería, no sé en qué me vas a meter– murmuró.

– Obviamente en nada malo– se rio él.

Ella le fulminó con la mirada.

– ¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos con aquella familia donde había un niño igual que yo?–

– ¡No es mi culpa que se parecieran tanto!–

_*Flashback*_

Alice a sus ocho años estaba de viaje con su familia, iba de la mano de su hermano mayor, estaban en una pequeña feria en el centro de la ciudad, los dos habían pedido permiso para perderse por ahí.

Les concedieron el permiso con la condición de que Alfred estuviera al pendiente del celular.

Estaban sentados en una banca cerca de los puestos de comida, ya conocían como era Alfred.

Era mejor estar prevenidos.

Alice comía sin prisas un helado de fresa, mientras que el mayor se agasajaba con varios helados de diferentes sabores.

"_No sé cómo es posible que seamos familia" _

Él le mandó que se quedara en la misma banca cuando iba a por mas chuches, luego irían a donde ella quisiera.

Ante esta idea ella sonrió y asintió lentamente, esperando pacientemente a cuando Jones regresara para emprender el camino hacia el lugar que quisiera.

¿A dónde debería ir? ¿Algún lugar para asustar a su hermano? ¿La montaña rusa? ¿La rueda de la fortuna? ¿Alguno de esos barcos que se mecían rápidamente? ¿Las tazas?

¡Las tazas! Las tazas como donde bebía té, si, hermoso.

"_Pero Alfred vomitaría, como la última vez…"_

Mejor no se arriesgaba.

Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, tenía menos opciones de lo que pensaba o esperaba.

.

Corrió por el lugar, era espacioso, podría perderse, con una sonrisa volteo a ver detrás de sus pasos encontrándose solamente con su reflejo.

Esa gran sonrisa desapareció al verse sola y perdida en esa gran atracción.

¿Por qué tenía que entrar a esa de espejos? Para la otra pediría las tazas, no importaba si Al vomitaba.

Ella le rogaría si fuera necesario, e incluso a sus padres.

Caminó durante un rato escuchando unos gritos lejanos, quería pensar que era su hermano, o ni si quiera eso, alguna otra persona.

Se quedó quieta unos momentos observando su reflejo en todos los espejos que pudiera ver, pero uno le llamo la atención.

Era un niño parecido a ella, solo que este tenía unas cejas gruesas y bueno… era hombre.

¿Los espejos podían reflejarte como tú genero opuesto? ¿Y si eras de los dos? ¿Cómo podía...?

El pequeño corrió hacia ella, eso le espantó a ella que intentó huir.

– ¡No corras!– le gritó el pequeño rubio.

Ella estaba temblando bajo su tacto, la tenía retenida del brazo delicadamente.

– Necesito tu ayuda… – suspiró – Mi hermano me regresará con mis padres y no quiero, ¿Podrías retenerlo? Necesito ir con Emily… – murmuró.

– B-bueno… si, supongo… pero… Solo no me hagas nada– murmuró ella aun temerosa.

– Nah, no te preocupes, no soy de esas personas malas que hacen daño a la gente, por eso quiero escapar – sonrió él.

Ella se sonrojo pero asintió, no tenía nada que perder.

– Gracias… Arthur Kirkland – susurró él.

– Alice Kirkland– sonrió ella.

– ¿Kirkland? ¿Eres una especia de hermana perdida? – preguntó él confundido.

– No lo sé… Mi hermano es Jones, mi familia es extraña, al parecer nadie es de Reino Unido–

– Mi famil...–

– ¡Arthur Kirkland! ¡Sal de donde estés pequeña escoria!– escucharon gritar.

– ¿…?–

Alice observo al de ojos verdes agarrando lo que parecía lodo, suspiro cansadamente y se acercó a ella.

– Perdón por lo que voy a hacer… pero primero cierra los ojos–

Ella cerró los ojos como había pedido.

– ¿Por qué perd...?– sintió que algo le golpeaba la cara y escurría un poco– ¡Qué asco!– gritó ella.

– Perdón, pero es necesario, gracias por tu ayuda, espero nos volvamos a ver– le sonrió besando su mano y salió corriendo.

– ¡Eso no arregla nada!– gritó ella.

– ¡Tu accediste a ayudarme! ¡No te quejes!– gritó él corriendo y perdiéndose entre los espejos.

Ella murmuró entre dientes todas las malas palabras que un niño de su edad podría saberse, e incluso le mostro la lengua con cuidado de no mancharla de lodo.

.

– ¡Arthur! Me tenías… recorriendo todo esto por tu culpa– murmuró hacia Alice.

Ella iba a hablar pero recordó que tenía que cubrir a su nuevo amigo, así que cerró la boca rápidamente.

– ¿No vas a decir nada? – preguntó molesto.

Alice negó con la cabeza cuidadosamente.

– ¿No me vas a hablar?– le volvió a preguntar molesto.

Ella caminó lentamente hacia donde se había dirigido el rubio molestando aún más a Scott, ¿Qué le pasaba al pequeño bastardo? Le detuvo bruscamente.

– ¿A qué mierda estás jugando mocoso?– le preguntó aún más molesto.

Kirkland trago duro cuando él empezó a sospechar de ella, lo presentía.

Scott se agachó a su altura y con una mirada que le demandaba quedarse quieta, esos ojos verdes fríos, se le hacían tan conocidos y tan extraños.

Con lentitud le limpio las cejas aun tapadas con lodo que escurría lentamente de su rostro.

Suspiró cansadamente al no encontrar esas espesas cejas que tanto caracterizaban a su hermano menor, la maldita gorra tapaba muy bien su cabello largo.

– ¿Sabes dónde están tus padres pequeña?– preguntó con cuidado y recibió una negativa de la menor– ¿Sabes dónde está un niño parecido a ti?– preguntó nuevamente.

Una pequeña pizca de preocupación se asomó por los ojos inexpresivos del escoces.

Alice negó nuevamente sintiéndose mal por no poder ayudar al mayor, lo tomó de la mano y corrió por donde se había ido el menor.

.

– ¡Alfred! ¡Él no es Alice!–

El antes mencionado miro fijamente al que decían que no era su hermanita, veía borroso, no tenía sus lentes a la mano así que no sabía distinguir muy bien.

No sabía de qué hablaban, se veían idénticos, aunque esas cosas en su rostro parecían orugas.

– ¡¿Perdiste a tu hermana?!–

Él se encogió de hombros sin nada con que defenderse, sin sus lentes no podría decir mucho.

Solo escuchó unos lejanos gritos que reconoció como la voz de su hermana y una voz madura y alguien de cabellos rojizos

*Fin flashback*

– ¡No me lo recuerdes!– se avergonzó.

– Muy tarde– murmuró molesta.

– Tienes que admitir que se parecían muchísimo, y aparte no tenía mis lentes, esos son puntos a mi favor–

– ¿Y la voz?–

– No habló en todo el camino–

Ella hizo una mueca al verse en un callejón sin salida, bufó cuando este volteo a verlo.

.

Francis caminaba por su cómoda casa, le encantaba estar en la playa, le encantaba ver a las parejas juntas en el verano, también ver a su pequeña hermana menor divertirse en el agua y bañándose en el mar que se extendía por toda la orilla.

Era relajante pasarla con su hermana en la playa, aunque muchas veces necesitaba de compañía masculina.

Esperaba y Alfred ya haya llegado con su invitado o invitada, no sabía realmente lo que era, pero no habría problemas mientras no incomodaran a su adorada hermana.

Aunque realmente la de la idea fue Madeline…

Unos estruendos se escucharon desde la cocina.

"_Si, definitivamente ya llegó"_

Suspiró y se dirigió hacia donde se desataba el desastre.

– ¡Pero se supone que debe de haber comida!– escuchó a Alfred gritar.

– ¡La comida la tienes que hacer tú, imbécil!– escuchó una voz femenina.

– ¡No voy a comer esa cosa asquerosa que hacer llamar comida! ¡Es veneno!– gritó aterrorizado el estadounidense.

– ¿¡Qué tienes en contra de la comida británica?!–

– ¡Es toxica!–

– ¡Tus cosas grasosas son toxicas!–

Bonnefoy suspiró antes de entrar a la cocina, no quería entrar, le daba miedo en qué estado pueda estar con Alfred dentro de ella, y no sabe cómo será la joven, ¿Qué tal y si es como Alfred? No es como si tuviera algo de malo que fuera así, pero se haría un revoltijo demasiado grande como para poder controlarlo.

Con lentitud entró a la cocina encontrándola en perfecto estado, o al menos eso es lo que quiere pensar.

Sonrió al ver que la muchacha que le gusto a primera vista era la hermana o invitada de su mejor amigo, tenía oportunidades si esta no tenía novio, pero dudaba que no lo tuviera.

Era muy linda.

Sí, no se había quitado el traje de baño de la bandera del UK, todo bien, si era ella.

Ahora que lo pensaba ¿Y si era novia de Alfred?

¿Tendría que resignarse?

Aunque aún no se daba cuenta de su presencia.

¿Serian puntos a su favor? No lo sabía realmente.

– ¡Alfred! ¡Dame la pala!– bufó ella extendiendo la mano.

– ¡No! ¡Me vas a golpear con ella cuando te la dé!– gritó él sosteniendo la pala como si su vida dependiera de ello.

–…– suspiró profundamente –Prometo ir a comer a donde tú quieras la próxima vez– murmuró.

– Ey, Jones, ¿Peleas con una señorita por una pala de cocina?– preguntó divertido Bonnefoy.

Alice le observó detenidamente y desvió la mirada hacia la palita que quería sonrojándose, Alfred solo le miró abrazando la palita aún más hacia sí.

– ¿Señorita? Déjalo así, ella podría ir por un cucharon y golpearme, no es muy bonito– murmuró.

Kirkland le observó fulminándole con la mirada, ¿Por qué no se le ocurrió a ella ir por algo para golpearlo? Debería de haber un mazo por ahí…

– Bueno… Cualquier mujer o joven es una señorita para mí, incluso tu mexicana es una señorita, si tu fueras una mujer… serias una señorita también, aunque no te imagino como una… – desvió los ojos intentando no imaginarlo.

– Gracias por esa imagen mental, ¿Tienes comida?– preguntó el de ojos azules y lentes.

– Estas en mi cocina–

– Eso no tiene nada que ver, tengo hambre y no hay hamburguesas–

– Alfred Frederick Jones, se nota que no sabes nada de comida– negó con la cabeza y se acomodó un poco su rubio cabello.

Alice se escondió lentamente detrás de su hermano mayor, no quería escuchar una conversación o discusión sobre comida, quería observar al amigo de su hermano con detalles, solo quería saber si tenía novia para poder hacerlo con tranquilidad, no pedía mucho, solo una señal.

Una maldita señal o pista.

.

– ¿Cómo va Madeline?– preguntó Alfred.

– Esta bien, dijo que en un rato volvería a la casa, dijo que tenía que ir a comprar algo para el desayuno de mañana– sonrió él al recordar a su hermana con esa angelical aura.

– ¿Y la dejaste ir sola? ¿Tu?– preguntó confuso nuevamente.

– Si, yo tenía que venir por ustedes… ¿Por ti?– dijo dudando.

– Pero Alice tam…– dejó la frase a medias cuando no la encontró a un lado de ellos.

Bonnefoy murmuró algunas cosas incomprensibles y buscó con la mirada a la rubia, desgraciadamente no se la encontraba, Alfred solo suspiraba cansado.

– ¿Hay alguna tienda con té?– murmuró en forma de pregunta.

– Si, unas tiendas más atrás, ¿Por?–

– Probablemente vio algo que le gustara y se quedara ahí, voy por ella, ¿Vienes?– preguntó él.

– Voy, quien sabe y te pierdes también– río un poco.

. . .

Kirkland observó desde la vitrina el tan famoso té de rosas, había escuchado de él pero jamás tuvo la oportunidad de comprarlo, observó a su hermano y al otro tipo caminando sin detenerse.

Hizo una mueca al verse olvidada después de unos momentos más de duda, suspiró cuando los perdió de vista unos momentos más, bueno, ya ni modo, eso le pasaba por ir como sombra detrás de ellos, ahora su abandono tenía que valer la pena.

Compraría ese té de rosas costara lo que costara.

Y tal vez algo de café para Alfred, sabía que se molestaría por alejarse de ellos, eso lo calmaría un poco.

Entró con lentitud al local y con la misma lentitud recorrió las estanterías, buscando algo que le agradara, encontró el té de rosas y con una sonrisa fue a pagarlo.

Busco en los locales alguna librería, algún libro ficticio o novela le serviría para pasar un buen rato, tendría que ir a una tienda de videojuegos después, preferiría entrar a una tienda de videojuegos a algún mercado solo por café, sería más rápido, luego se reuniría con ellos.

.

Francis encontró una rubia de coleta caminando sin rumbo alguno, su pequeña presa estaba presente, sonrió cuando vio el bolso de lado que había adquirido probablemente en sus compras.

O su escapada, era lo mismo.

Se notaba que era británica, bueno, por lo que había visto.

Eso o le encantaba el Reino Unido.

Probablemente era americana como su amigo, por algo eran hermanos.

Kirkland caminó y paso por un lado de él, desvió la mirada sonrojada y siguió caminando derecha.

Primero su orgullo y dignidad.

– Inglesa, deberías de estar con Al, aquí sola… Alguien podría aprovecharse de la situación– dijo Francis cuando pasó a un lado de él.

– No soy tan débil como parezco, tengo a Alfred de hermano– murmuró mirándole de reojo.

El francés se había acoplado a ella, bueno… más bien caminaba junto a ella, pero después de ese comentario mantenía una sonrisa.

"_Alfred es su hermano, hay oportunidad"_

– Oh, ¿Eso qué quiere decir?– preguntó él nuevamente.

– Que no por algo sigo viva después de tantos saltos en mi cama y casi en mi persona–

– Pero esa no es excusa para desaparecer y no contestar el celular– se burló un poco.

– Que no lo haya notado es otra cosa…– susurró –más bien lo olvide en el bolso– murmuró desviando la mirada nuevamente.

– Bueno, debes cargarlo siempre, algo malo podría pasar– se encogió de hombros.

– Nope, no pasara nada malo, se cómo prevenirme, gracias– murmuró eso último.

– Hay muchas mujeres que dicen eso, ¿Realmente eres como dices ser?– preguntó Francis.

– ¿Tengo que contestar eso? Es decir, si, eres el amigo de mi hermano, pero hasta ahí, realmente no te conozco, me voy a quedar en tu casa unos días y no se tu nombre ni nada de ti– le observó mientras seguía caminando.

El rubio de ojos azules solo sonrió de lado.

– Francis Bonnefoy, como mi apellido dice, soy de Francia, amigo de la universidad de Alfred, hermano mayor de Madeline Williams, tu compañero hasta que termines las vacaciones y probablemente también compañero de universidad– sonrió él al terminar.

La de ojos verdes se acomodó los lentes con cuidado para ocultar su leve sonrojo.

– Bien… Alice Kirkland, Inglaterra, no necesitas saber de donde realmente– murmuró lo último– hermana menor de Alfred, cosa que ya sabes y no tengo necesidad de repetirlo, soy dos años menor que él, pero me adelantaron y estoy en universidad con él–

– ¿Cómo es que jamás te había visto?–

– Me muevo mucho por el lugar y a veces me encierro en aulas– le restó importancia.

– Bueno, no importa realmente, tendremos tiempo para hablarlo después, pero por ahora dame tu bolso– pidió.

Alice le dio el bolso desconfiando, él solo se lo acomodo.

– Y… ¿Qué vas a hacer?– preguntó confundida ella.

Francis solo sonrió y la cargó estilo nupcial.

– ¡Bájame!– gritó ella.

– No me grites en el oído, al menos no te cargue como aquellos– apuntó con la cabeza a unos jóvenes.

Llevaban a una muchacha como a un costal, ella ya se había resignado.

Ella solo boqueo confundida

– Pero si quieres que te cargue como a ella tu solo dime y lo hare– sonrió nuevamente.

– Preferiría caminar, gracias– bufó ella.

– No, ¿Qué tal y si te vuelves a perder? Alfred me va a matar y después sus padres lo mataran a él, como cuando te confundieron con Arthur–

– ¡Cállate! No necesito que me lo recuerdes– se sonrojó de la vergüenza.

– ¿Ves cómo puedes tomar confianza rápidamente?– pregunto caminando.

– Eso es trampa barbudo–

– ¿Barbudo?– preguntó él

– Si, barbudo– como pudo jalo la casi inexistencia en la barbilla.

– Al menos yo no uso lentes pequeña enanita– murmuró.

– Cara de rana– le retó.

Francis desde ese momento supo que sería difícil entrar a su círculo de amistad, y Alfred supo unos días después en sus vacaciones, que su mejor amigo se volvería un pretendiente de su pequeña hermanita y por lo tanto un rival y un enemigo.

Solo sabía que se lo pondrían demasiado difícil en la universidad, no tenía opción.

"_Alfred, tienes amigos demasiado extravagantes"_

* * *

***** Feliz Navidad (?) creo que era obvio… Creo.

Si, le cambie el nombre a Scottland/Escocia, me gustan esos dos Ian y Scott, acostumbro más a Scott~~… Así que shh… .3.

Juro que la aparición de Arthur no estaba planeada, llegó cuando estaba escribiendo y escuchando música… bueno, mentira, estaba viendo un MEP UsUk y luego escribí eso, tengo una meta de hacer los capítulos de al menos 4,000 palabras, pero es difícil xD

"_Cause a heartbreaker starts with a broken heart_

_And I´m broken then run girl, just run_

_Don´t try to fix me, run away, don´t waste your time with me_

_Cause a heartbreaker starts with a broken heart without hope"_


	4. Family Work

**Puedes saltarte lo negrito **_**(Que racista se escuchó eso… Se leyó… Eso)**_** si no te interesa mi vida **_**(Todos lo harán, yo lo sé xD).**_

**Hace una semana intenté adelantar todos los one-shots que pude- ****y aunque probablemente se salten esto- por varios concursos a los que probablemente no iré .3. Yo solo quería estar exenta en mate (?)_ -en cambio el profe quiere pelear por mis derechos de estudiante (?) y solo pueden ir el primer y segundo lugar (?)-_**

**Apenas voy saliendo de secundaria, no sé cómo será en la prepa y no han entregado las fichas aquí para el ingreso y moriré ;w; le dejare a onee todos mis fics para que los publique y no prive del mundo de mis horrores literarios (¿?).**

¡Estoy un one-shot adelantada! Y soy feliz de la vida (¿?) OoC… Algo de horrorografía… ¡Sorry! Hice lo que pude c:

Los personajes no son míos, si lo fueran, habría muchas Crackparings, mucho de todo (?) Hetalia es de Himaruya, yo solo los "tomo prestados" para entretenerme, no tengo a nadie secuestrado en mi mansión/rancho/choza, Alfred les mintió porque las Irlandas le contaron que Francia estaba rondando por el rancho de todos sin la autorización de Françoise (¿?)

Si, son Irlandas, República de Irlanda e Irlanda del norte… O eso quiero creer ;u; ¡No rompan mis ilusiones!

¡Ah! ¡Este _One-shot_ se convirtió en un _Two-shot_! .3.

* * *

Matthew corrió detrás de Lovino que casi lloraba mientras corría de él.

– ¡Las traes!– gritó el corriendo de vuelta de donde vino.

Lovino se encogió en su lugar sollozando y su primo se acercó a él mientras que los demás mantenían su distancia.

– ¿Qué te pasa _cugino_*****_?_–preguntó Feliciano con cuidado.

Lovino levantó el rostro lloroso con cuidado.

– ¡Las traes!– gritó casi tirando a su primo para salir corriendo.

Feliciano y los demás niños se quedaron viendo a Lovino que corría y se escondía en unos arbustos.

Nadie entendía la lógica de ellos.

Nadie se movía.

– ¡Julchen! ¡Las traes!– gritó Feliciano golpeándola con una pelota de plástico.

– ¡Ey! ¡No se vale que te golpeen con pelotas!– gritó ella avergonzada.

– ¡Se vale desde ahora!– gritó Isabel.

– Bien… ¡Esto es la guerra!– gritó Beilschmidt.

– ¡Viva la Tomatina*****!– gritó nuevamente Carriedo.

Todos los niños salieron corriendo y gritando felizmente.

.

Monica observó a todos sus compañeros y se detuvo en uno en específico.

– Daniel… Creo que Alfred no le ha tocado ser el que tenga que atraparnos…– murmuró muy bajo para que nadie la escuchara.

El Beilschmidt castaño boqueo sorprendido afirmando su conclusión.

– ¡Alfred no ha atrapado!– gritó Daniel.

Todos se quedaron viendo extraño al húngaro, luego le dieron la razón.

– ¡Todos contra Alfred!–

El antes mencionado trago duro y con una sonrisa nerviosa empezó a correr para buscar un escondite por toda la escuela.

– ¡Daniel Beilschmidt Herdevary! ¡Cuando me toque atrapar tu serás mi presa!– gritó Jones – ¡Es más! ¡Ya lo eres!–

El mencionado sonrió nerviosamente hacia su rubia prima por el mal entendido.

– Ya valiste Danny – sonrió la de ojos azules.

.

Alfred se escondió entre las ramas de un árbol para despistar a todos y suspiró cansado.

¡Él no tenía la culpa de que nadie lo atrapara o lo fijaran como objetivo!

Ahora todos iban contra él por esos pequeños detalles, solo esperaba que timbrara pronto para el fin del recreo, aunque no quería ir a clases de _matemáticas, _no le gustaba esa materia.

Pero al menos podría valer la pena en ese caso.

.

– ¡Daisy! ¡Ven maldita bastarda!– se escuchó gritar.

La antes mencionada volteo a ver al lugar donde se escuchó el grito.

– ¿Habrá pasado algo malo?– preguntó ella

– Probablemente es alguno de esos pedidos de una hora de limite– susurró la rubia recogiendo su cabello en una coleta.

Se observó en el espejo e hizo una pequeña mueca.

Debía cambiar el peinado.

– ¡Daisy! ¡¿Dónde estás?!– se escuchó nuevamente.

– Suerte Vargas– le deseó la inglesa.

– ¡Gracias! Y uhm… Ve~… –Se quedó pensando unos momentos– Intenta con una media – le sonrió y salió corriendo.

Alice iba a decir algo pero calló inmediatamente para intentar lo que la había recomendado la italiana.

Se desató su rubio cabello y lo peinó como le habían dicho, con cuidado de que no le quedara tan despeinado. Se volvió a observar en el espejo y sonrió un poco, le había gustado como quedaba.

Agarró unos pequeños broches de su bolso para después acomodar y abrochar los mismos.

Se volvió a ver y sonrió satisfecha.

Bendita sea Daisy.

Bueno… ella tenía buena mano para muchísimas cosas, especialmente en lo que trabajaba.

"_Aunque ella debería de trabajar en un restaurante de comida Italiana, de seguro vendería mucho"_

Salió del pequeño cuarto en el que se encontraba para ver el no tan pequeño lugar donde trabajaba, realmente no sabía porque trabajaba en ese lugar en vez de una biblioteca.

Le agradaba mucho más los libros, podría incluso leerlos en el mismo lugar, sería su pequeño paraíso.

Pero lo más probable es por el olor a té y capuchino que le atraía.

– Liz, bonito peinado, me gusta– habló rápidamente una castaña clara– Te necesito para un pedido de las…– observó el reloj que colgaba en la pared– ¡Ya es tarde! ¡Y la novia no llega!– medio gritó ella.

– ¡Eli! Ya llegó, la estamos atendiendo nosotras– se escuchó decir desde el otro lado.

Y es que las hermanas Vargas estaban haciendo casi maravillas con el glaseado del gran pastel en la presencia de la clienta, Daisy hablaba animadamente con ella.

Ella sabía muy bien como distraer a las personas.

– Entonces realmente no me ocupan– comentó Alice.

–… Al parecer no, pero entonces cuéntame de tu vida– sonrió la húngara.

–… ¿Qué tendría que contar?– preguntó ella confundida.

– No lo sé, algo interesante, tu hermano, vecinos, amigos… pretendientes– murmuró lo último.

Kirkland intentó no boquear avergonzada.

– N-No hay nadie…– murmuró.

– ¿Enserio? ¿Segura? Con lo linda que eres– soltó un bufido.

La de lentes sonrió avergonzada.

– Gracias Eli, pero realmente no hay nadie interesante –

– ¿Y Kiku?– preguntó Herdevary.

–… Perdí la oportunidad– susurró la menor.

– Oh… Perdón–

Alice sonrió negando con la cabeza lentamente.

.

Elizaveta observó el panorama.

El lugar estaba medio lleno de gente, probablemente porque todos los jóvenes salían temprano ese día.

Sonrió al ver entrar a un rubio de ojos azules al lugar, podría intentar conseguirle un pretendiente a su amiga.

Lo necesitaba, se veía muy mal que todas ahí tuvieran novio y ella no.

Haría algo al respecto.

Con una sonrisa se acercó al rubio.

– Buenos días y bienvenido– le sonrió Herdevary.

– _Mon Dieu_– susurró él.

Alice observaba todo desde su asiento, encaró una ceja al ver como el rubio sonreía, le daba un pequeño escalofrió todo eso, sabía que no era algo bueno.

Después de un pequeño rato Elizaveta le llamo en silencio, Alice se levantó y caminó hacia donde se encontraban los dos. Lo que ensanchó más la sonrisa de la húngara.

– El amable joven necesita algunos postres, atiéndelo mientras yo voy por aquellas mesas, ¿Bien?– suspiró.

– Ah… si, está bien– murmuró la rubia confundida.

La castaña sonrió al ver que su plan iba bien, cuando llegó a pedir lo que deseaban a una de las universitarias que habían en el lugar se detuvo en seco.

"_¿Ese no era un amigo de Gilbert? ¿Uno de su trio?"_

Tal vez había hecho algo malo, meter la pata, fregarla, echarlo a perder, de todo.

Solo esperaba que no pasara nada realmente malo, o simplemente no fuera grave.

Era lo único que pedía.

.

– ¿Alguien tan linda como tú puede trabajar aquí?– preguntó el francés.

Alice solo suspiró.

– Gracias por el alago… Pero no acostumbro a hablar con los clientes– murmuró lo primero.

– Podría desmentir eso, siempre hablas con los niños, yo vengo aquí de vez en cuando– le comentó con una sonrisa.

– Una cosa son los niños y otra muy diferente los adultos–

Kirkland estaba avergonzada, simplemente habían descubierto su mentira.

Maldecía a Elizaveta por sus ideas raras de conseguirle lo que fuera que quisiera.

Algún día se lo iba a regresar.

– Ten la carta– murmuró volteando a ver a Herdevary que ignoraba su mirada persistente.

.

Matthew levantó la mano.

– ¿Qué pasa Williams?– preguntó la joven profesora.

– ¿Podremos escoger a nuestro compañero de equipo?– preguntó él.

– No Matthew, no podrán escogerlos, no es como si no los conociera– negó divertida la joven.

– Señorita Emma, ¿Podremos escoger el tema nosotros?– preguntó Feliciano.

– Solo si se portan bien– sonrió ella.

– ¿¡Ya escuchaste Julchen!?–

La mencionada anteriormente solo gruñó por lo bajo mientras que los niños reían.

– ¡Bien!– Sonrió la profesora– Yo escogeré a las parejas–

Suspiros de tristeza, murmuros, golpes y demás no se hicieron esperar cuando ella menciono esas cinco palabras.

Ahora no jugarían con el niño que les hizo eso.

– Diré los nombres y no querré repetirlos, así que presten atención– Emma se sentó en su lugar correspondiente.

Daniel alzó su brazo con lentitud.

– ¿Si?– preguntó ella.

– ¿Podríamos cambiar de parejas si no nos parece?– preguntó él.

Emma suspiró un poco.

– No, no pueden cambiar– murmuró lo suficientemente alto para que pudieran escucharla – ¿Algo más?– preguntó ella nuevamente.

Varios niños alzaron el brazo.

– Que no tenga que ver con el cambio de parejas–

Ya no habían dudas.

La rubia suspiró levemente, a veces era difícil trabajar con niños.

– Bien comencemos…– se quedó unos momentos en silencio– Julchen, dime dos números del uno al…– revisó la lista– treinta–

La antes mencionada solo sudó frío.

– Ehm… ¿Seis?– dijo ella dudando.

Emma simplemente asintió con la cabeza aun mirando las listas.

– ¿Veintiséis? – siguió ella.

– Bien, Monica Beilschmidt e Im Yong Soo – comunicó– ¿Alguna queja?– preguntó.

Los mencionados anteriormente negaron con la cabeza.

– Feliciano, tu turno–

– ¡Tres y trece!– gritó.

– Daniel y Roderich–

Roderich hizo uno mueca de disgusto mientras que el castaño claro solo reía.

– Roderich, un número–

Él simplemente sonrió con burla.

– Cuatro… Y uno–

Julchen hizo una mueca horrorizada.

– Julchen y Nathalia–

– ¡Lo hiciste a propósito!– gritó ella.

– No es cierto, no es mi culpa que tu vayas después de tu hermano y ella sea la primera en la lista– le restó importancia.

Beilschmidt gruñó sin intentar disimularlo.

– ¡Diez y catorce!–

Emma negó con la cabeza.

– Alejandro no está, Isabel vas con Peter–

Solo se escuchó una risa proveniente de su hermano y una mueca asombrada de Carriedo.

"_Solo espero que no sea igual que Lovino con el trabajo, todo menos eso"_

.

Jones sonrió con felicidad genuina, ¡Él se sabía su número de lista!

– ¡Dieciocho y quince!– gritó con emoción.

Emma sonrió ante la ingenuidad y felicidad mal disimulada del menor.

Se notaba que le gustaba la pequeña mexicana, revisó la lista para confirmar lo pensado e hizo una mueca de decepción.

– Alfred y María… lo siento Al, ella y su hermano no vinieron, por lo tanto te dejaré con otro número…– murmuró lo último.

La felicidad de Alfred se esfumó rápidamente.

Maldecía a la varicela de todas las formas infantiles posibles.

– Te pondré con Matthew, ¿Esta bien?– preguntó ella.

Jones asintió con pesar.

– Animo, en el próximo trabajo los pondré juntos– le animó.

Él agradeció en silencio y su cara dio a parar en su escritorio, después de quitarse sus lentes.

¿Por qué le pasaba eso a él?

Sintió una mano en su espalda y al voltear se encontró a Matthew dándole ánimos silenciosos.

Alfred agradeció en silencio nuevamente e imaginó un futuro con su mejor amiga.

.

– ¡Bien! Silencio por favor– pidió Emma– Ya todos tienen su compañero, su tarea consiste en relatar cómo es la familia del otro, es decir… Uhm… Como la apariencia física, como se comportan con sus compañeros, en que trabajan, cuántos hijos tienen, sus abuelos, tíos, mascotas, donde viven, entre otras cosas, para dentro de… Una o dos semanas, ¿Dudas?– preguntó finalmente.

– ¿Es como ir de pijamada a la casa de tu compañero?– preguntó Peter.

– Uhm…– la rubia lo medito por unos momentos– Si, pero sería a trabajar– sonrió ella.

No se hicieron esperar las sonrisas y voces de los menores pidiendo casi a gritos que llegara el fin de semana.

Simplemente no esperaban que fuera tan fácil.

Aunque realmente no todos estaban emocionados con esa tarea.

Un ejemplo serían los pequeños Matthew y Alfred.

Porque Alfred F. Jones y Matthew Williams no tenían padres, sus hermanos mayores los mantenían.

Y eso nadie lo sabía, tampoco es como si necesitaran saberlo. Es su vida, no la de ellos.

Después de unos minutos inquietantes para los dos, timbraron para anunciar el fin de las clases y por lo tanto, el inicio del tan esperado fin de semana.

Menos para ellos dos.

– ¿Pasa algo malo pequeños?– preguntó preocupada la profesora.

Williams fue el primero en salir de su ensoñación.

– N-no pasa nada señorita Emma– susurró levemente nervioso.

– ¿Seguros? Porque Alfred no ha salido corriendo– apuntó.

El de ojos violetas observó al antes mencionado y negó con la cabeza.

– Al, ya es hora de salir– le movió un poco.

– ¿Pasa algo Alfred?– preguntó nuevamente.

El de ojos azules observó el rostro preocupado de la mayor.

Dio un suspiro interno e intento sonreír como siempre.

– No pasa nada, ¡Ya verá que el trabajo del Hero y Maple será el mejor!–

– ¿Maple?– preguntó indignado el canadiense.

– Me alegro que no pase nada grave…– suspiró ella– Bueno, ya váyanse que sus padres deben de estar esperándolos– sonrió ella.

"_Padres ¿Eh?"_

.

– Francis…– susurró el menor captando la atención del mencionado.

– ¿Qué pasa _Mon petit_?– preguntó el francés.

– ¿Qué se siente tener una familia?– preguntó Matthew.

Francis encaró una ceja confundido.

– ¿Qué se siente tenerme como hermano?–

– Es… Me hace sentir muy feliz– el mayor sonrió– Pero a lo que me refiero, es a tener una _maman_ y un _papa_–

– … – suspiró – Se siente muy bien, es como… tener dos hermanos mayores que te quieren y cuidan, te dan mucho amor, quieren lo mejor para ti, no sé cómo describírtelo–

– ¿Cómo eran mamá y papá?– volvió a preguntar.

– ¿Recuerdas a la muchacha de cabello largo y ojos violetas vestida de rojo en la foto de la sala?– preguntó el mayor.

Matthew asintió levemente.

– Era ella, era linda ¿No?–

– ¿Cómo era ella?– preguntó ilusionado.

– Era amable, muy amable, era inteligente, una voz suave y cálida, comprensiva, muy buena en la cocina, hacia unos postres deliciosos, al igual que tu era canadiense–

– ¿Y papá?–

– ¿Podríamos hablar de él después?– preguntó Francis.

– Eh… si– murmuró el menor.

Jaló de la manga del mayor por unos momentos para volver a llamar su atención.

– ¿Qué pasa?– preguntó nuevamente.

–… Q-Quiero algo dulce– susurró Matthew.

– ¡Debiste decirlo antes! Hay un lugar donde venden diferentes postres, es increíble la variedad que tiene ese lugar… de ahí te llevo tu pastel de fresas– rio por lo último.

– _¡Allons! ¡Allons! ¡Pistes! _*****–

.

– ¿Seguro que no pasa nada Al?– preguntó con preocupación Alicia.

–…Tengo un trabajo que hacer y no sé cómo hacerlo– bufó él.

– ¿Quieres que te ayude?– preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

Jones se lo pensó unos momentos.

Tenía una idea, pero necesitaba a Matthew.

– Si, pero necesito la ayuda de mi compañero– hizo un pequeño puchero.

La rubia de ojos verdes negó con la cabeza aun sonriendo.

– Tengo que regresar a trabajar, hoy no hay el pastel de chocolate que tanto te gusta– se levantó del lugar en el que se encontraba.

Alfred volvió a suspirar, no podría hacer el trabajo con María ¿Y ahora eso? Solo faltaba que su plan no funcionara.

O que no hubiera electricidad en el edificio de departamentos, eso sería horrible.

–… ¿Hay uno de galleta? ¿Nutella? ¿Resses? Algo así… ¿Cajeta?– preguntó casi suplicando.

– Voy a ver si hay algo así, pero yo creo que sí, las codas de tus tías te consienten en comida– murmuró ella.

El estadounidense observó cómo su hermana mayor se alejaba de la mesa, rápidamente saco una hoja y un lápiz de su mochil.

Había escuchado que Matthew tampoco tenía padres, igual que él.

Eso o lo había soñado heroicamente.

Realmente no lo recordaba, solo tenía que comunicarse con Williams para comentarle su plan y preguntarle sobre ello. Desgraciadamente no tenía su número de teléfono y no se sabía todo el camino hacia su casa.

¡Ya tenía quien fuera su "padre"!

Kiku era muy amable y si se lo pedía con una cara de cachorro aceptaría.

¡El plan perfecto!

– El _Hero_ lo hace de nuevo– sonrió él.

De repente recordó a Mei.

Su plan se había hecho pedazos

¿Y si se lo pedía a Toño? Seria para una tarea…

Aun así Chiara se enojaría, su tío Ludwig no podría ser, era demasiado serio.

Gilbert era… Gilbert.

Ivan le daba muchísimo miedo, no había palabra para describir lo mucho que le aterraba.

Y ahora que lo pensaba bien, ellos ya estaban apartados por sus hijos…

Tenía ganas de llorar, su plan perfecto se estaba haciendo trizas.

.

– No puedo estar haciendo eso Matthew, lo siento– negó con la cabeza él.

El pequeño canadiense solo quería llorar de la frustración.

Nada estaba funcionando.

– ¡Por favor!– rogó nuevamente él– estas con muchas mujeres todos los días, es lo mismo–

– Matthew… una cosa es experimentar en el amor y otra cosa es experimentar como cónyuges–

– _¡Frère! ¡Se il vous plaît!_ *****– volvió a pedir el menor

– Williams, no, no quiero pelear, por favor– suspiró frustradamente.

– Pues ayúdame con esto–

– No puedo hacer eso– murmuró– ¿Tú quieres a una extraña en la casa?– preguntó Francis.

El canadiense se lo pensó unos momentos.

– No…– susurró él.

– Es eso, quisiera ayudarte, pero hacer eso no tiene mucho sentido–

El de ojos violetas hizo un mohín disgustado con su hermano mayor, pero… Tenía sentido, lo que le pedía es casi fantasioso.

Observó a lo lejos a Alfred con una mujer de cabellos rubios que le sonreía a Jones y besaba su frente para luego retirarse.

Ojala él tuviera una mamá así, seria lindo ser despertado así todas las mañanas.

Observó a Francis que estaba con la carta del menú que le habían entregado anteriormente y con cuidado salió corriendo a donde estaba Alfred, ganándose una mirada confusa del parte del mayor.

El americano le miró confuso cuando Matthew llegó a su lado, este se sentó enfrente de él con su permiso.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?– preguntó Alfred después de tragar lo que estaba masticando.

– Mi hermano me trajo, ¿Alguna idea de cómo le haremos?– preguntó él.

– Bupe– se llevó otro trozo de la rebanada a la boca y lo mastico con lentitud pensando– necesito… A alguien más, ¿Y tú?–

– También, ¿Tampoco tienes padres?– preguntó Matthew.

– Que yo sepa nope, Alice me cuida como lo hace tu ehm… ¿Hermano?–

– Si… ¿Quién era quien te trajo el pastel?–

– Mi hermana, ¿Por?–

Williams suspiró.

– No se me ocurre nada– murmuró apoyando la cabeza en la mesa.

– Tal vez debimos hablar con la profesora Emma…– suspiró él.

– Puede que si… per–

– Oh, Al, te traje un poco más de jugo, te lo manda Daisy– observó unos momentos a Matthew antes de sonreír– ¿Tú quieres algo pequeño?–

El canadiense boqueó un poco sorprendido, ¿Lo habían notado? ¿No lo habían ignorado como siempre?

A lo lejos Bonnefoy les observaba con mucho cuidado de que nada le pasara al menor.

– N-No… Gracias– murmuró nervioso.

– ¿Seguro?– preguntó ella nuevamente.

Alfred le observó confundido.

– B-Bueno… ¿Pastel de fresas?– el de ojos violetas estaba muy nervioso.

Kirkland asintió levemente y se retiró.

Matthew aún seguía nervioso.

– ¿Por qué te pusiste nervioso?– preguntó Alfred aun confundido por su actitud.

Williams negó con la cabeza.

– Nada importante– susurró.

Alice regresó con un pequeño plato con una rebanada de pastel de fresas y lo depositó enfrente del canadiense.

– Disfrútalo–

Y despeinó los cabellos del de ojos violetas para después volver a retirarse.

–… Yo quiero una _mom_ así–

– Yo también, pero es mi hermana– negó Jones.

Matthew iba a hablar pero rápidamente se calló.

– ¿Y si le pido que tu hermano y ella sean nuestros padres? Podríamos decir que no llevan mucho…– sugirió el de ojos azules.

Williams sonrió ante la idea de que alguien así fuera su madre.

– ¡Sí! ¿Pero eso no nos convertiría en hermanos?– preguntó él.

Alfred murmuró algunas cosas incomprensibles y suspiró un poco.

– No sé, yo ya no encuentro quien haga de padre– estampó su rostro de nuevo en la mesa.

– Le diré a mi hermano, tu dile a la tuya– se levantó de su lugar después de tomar un bocado de su tan esperado pastel.

Jones observó desde lejos que su mejor amigo estaba emocionado por la idea.

Él tenía que admitir que también lo estaba, tendría una familia. Actuada, pero la tendría.

Eso le hacia muchísima ilusión al menor.

.

Francis observó a su hermano menor que casi lloraba por ese pequeño "experimento" de él y su amigo.

¿Por qué le pasaba eso a él?

Desvió su mirada hacia donde le apuntaba Matthew y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Tal vez su idea no sería tan mala como lo pensó en un momento.

Lo acercaría a la rubia de ojos verdes, eso le gustaba. Aunque por otra parte no porque sería un acercamiento forzoso.

Volvió su vista hacia su canadiense que le miraba suplicante y volvió a observar a donde habían apuntado anteriormente recibiendo una mirada verdosa.

La señorita estaba sonrojada y le miraba a él y nuevamente al pequeño a lado de ella.

La observó negar avergonzada, volver a negar mientras el menor hacia muchos gestos y después de una cara de cachorro por parte del pequeño rubio de ojos azules, acepto resignándose a lo que esperaría en un futuro.

El norteamericano llevó casi corriendo de la mano a la mayor para llegar hacia ellos.

– Lo logré Matthew– sonrió él.

– Yo sigo en el proceso…– suspiró– Realmente me hubiera gustado tener una familia…–murmuró el menor.

Francis suspiró junto con una mueca.

– Aceptaré, pero no sean extremistas con su "experimento"–

– Yo solo quiero pasar el menor tiempo que sea posible con tu hermano – negó Alice con un pequeño sonrojo.

– ¡Oh, vamos! Disfrutaras todo lo que estemos juntos, seremos como una pareja de recién casados– rio el mayor.

– Eso no me hace gracia cara de rana– bufó la inglesa.

– Es la hermosa realidad _petit, _seremos unos padres para ellos, entonces seremos unos recién casados–

– O podríamos ser unos padres que no se han podido divorciar por los pequeños, esa me gusta muchísimo más–

– Pero entonces los niños estarían decepcionados porque el ejemplo de _familia_ que les darías– negó levemente con la cabeza aun con una sonrisa.

– Me estoy empezando a arrepentir de aceptar todo esto…– murmuró ella.

Los menores observaron a los adultos discutir sobre su _experimento_, por ahora iban bien, estaban teniendo una "discusión" que tienen las parejas o los padres sobre sus niños, o eso es lo que pensaba Alfred por ver tanta televisión.

"_No se preocupen, tendremos la mejor calificación y por fin sabremos lo que se siente tener padres"_

* * *

¡Primero! No sé cómo se les diga en otros países, pero mi mexicano ser le dice _las traes_ o _las atrapadas_, siempre las he conocido así xD diversidad lingüística o latina/español (¿?)

**¡Es como un trabajo que hice hace un año! Diversidad lingüística… tuve que investigar una misma palabra y su variante en países hermanos, un ejemplo es tortillera-lesbiana, no recuerdo de que país era pero me dio gracia por la gran diversidad que hay simplemente en américa latina. **_**(Por algo el español es uno de los más difíciles de aprender, muchas variantes y según se están tres españoles, Español mexicano, Español latino y el Castellano, pero realmente no estoy segura) Hablando enserio, ¿No han visto el Word y sus muchos españoles? Es awesome**__**~ (¿?)**_

*** **Primo en italiano

*** ****La tomatina **es una fiesta que se celebra cada año en España, el último miércoles del mes de agosto. Esta consiste en lanzarse tomates por durante, si no me equivoco, una hora, no diré los eventos previos porque es lo único que se en estos momentos. _(Mommy Spain, ¿Qué diría Lovi por los santos tomates? Viviste tu vida ¡Que viva el Jefe! ¡Kampai!)__. _

***** _"¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Corre! " _Según el tan funcional traductor.

*** **_"¡Hermano! ¡Por favor!"_ Lo mismo de arriba.

"_El mañana ya llegó, el cielo no es límite y lo sé._

_Si no te levantas hoy, el sol no sale y no puede ser._

_Lo mejor, lo mejor de mí no._

_Sigo avanzando aun, aquí te encuentras tú._

_Tu amor es verdadero, lo quiero, es mío._

_Caer nos hace fuertes, ¿Sera cuestión de suerte?_

_Pero después de todo, estoy aquí a tu lado._

_Y agradezco que eres tú, vale la pena si estas tú._

_El futuro llegó."_


	5. Red Demon

Tengo hambre… algo de horrorografía … Y OoC… ¡Sorry! Hice lo que pude c:

Los personajes no son míos, si lo fueran, habría muchas Crackparings, mucho de todo (?) Hetalia es de Himaruya, yo solo los "tomo prestados" para entretenerme, no tengo a nadie secuestrado en mi mansión/rancho/choza, Alfred les mintió, solo quiere volver a estrellar un auto en mi territorio por Iggy (¿?)

* * *

[Centro comercial, librería; Jueves 16 de Marzo, 13:40 hrs]

Scott observo el libro que tenía entre sus manos, su pequeña hermana agradecería ese libro, o eso esperaba, aunque para ser sinceros, la conocía como a la palma de su mano.

Sabía todo de ella, y ese libro entraba entre sus gustos.

… o al menos eso esperaba.

No soportaría la cara de decepción de la menor, le rompe internamente.

Dudó unos momentos antes de ir a la caja a pagarlo, cuando lo hizo y salió del pequeño local donde había encontrado el libro, saco una cajetilla de cigarros y sacó uno para después guardar la pequeña caja.

Lo encendió e inhaló el humo del mismo. Necesitaba despejar su atormentada mente.

Sintió una pequeña vibración en el bolsillo de su pantalón e inmediatamente tomó el celular que vibraba, era un mensaje de uno de sus hermanos.

Exactamente de Ryan.

_`Bryan se puso en plan de molestar a Dylan, es demasiado tentador._

_No vamos a alcanzar a ir por la enana, ve tú que estas de vago probablemente en algún bar._

_Tu muy AMADO hermano Ryan´_

No sabía si agradecer en silencio la mentalidad infantil de sus hermanos o golpearlos al llegar a la casa.

Lo más probable es que hiciera de las dos cosas, por dejar a la enana en un segundo plano solo por hacer enojar a su hermano mayor.

Negó con la cabeza y exhaló el insistente humo.

.

[Escuela primaria "Gakuen"; 14:23 hrs]

El Kirkland mayor observó desde su cómodo lugar a su enana, estaba junto con un rubio de ojos azules y lentes que le sonreía con genuidad.

Scott sintió unas ganas de golpearlo al ver que ese desgraciado abrazaba a su hermana pequeña.

Cuando estaba a punto de ir por ella, Alice tenía la mirada fija en él, o eso parecía.

Ella sonrió y se alejó corriendo del niño que la acompañaba, para ir con él. Se despidió a lo lejos de él y entró al auto con el de cabellos rojizos.

– Te tomaste tu tiempo enana– murmuró molesto.

– Yo también estoy feliz de verte Scott– sonrió ella.

Él negó con la cabeza y bufó aparentemente molesto.

Ella sabía que era su forma de expresarse, lo sabía, aunque todos se conocían.

Todo cambio desde que sus padres los dejaron en un accidente de tráfico.

Los tres mayores que ella la tomarían contra la menor, no permitiría que eso pasara.

– Te traje un jodido libro, estaba en oferta y recordé que me habías estado molestando desde hace un tiempo con eso de un libro nuevo, espero que con eso ya dejes de estar jodiendo– murmuró el escoces.

La Kirkland rubia asintió felizmente.

– Gracias hermano– sonrió ella al ver el libro que ella había esperado por meses.

Las defensas del mayor cayeron al ver el rostro de su hermana menor.

Al menos sabía que las vueltas a toda la ciudad habían valido la pena. Su hermana le había dedicado una de sus sonrisas y le había agradecido.

Era suficiente paga para él.

.

[Casa "Kirkland"; 15:17 hrs]

Scott observó a su pequeña hermana por la ventana de la cocina que daba al patio trasero.

Ella tomaba el té como toda una señorita junto con unos peluches.

Le parecía tan inocente.

– Señor Teddy, deje de hacer preguntas indecorosas hacia su pareja por favor– le escuchó murmurar mientras negaba con la cabeza.

¿Desde cuándo sabía lo que era la palabra "indecoroso"? ¿Y desde cuando sabía lo que era una pregunta indecorosa? ¿Sabría lo que es una pregunta subida de tono?

Solo esperaba que no.

La observó detenidamente con cuidado de que alguien dentro de la casa lo viera en ese estado. No debía mostrarlo, sería un desastre muy grande.

– London bridge is falling down, falling down – ella abrazó un conejo de peluche casi igual de grande que ella y le sonrío al peluche– Falling down, London bridge is falling down, my fair lady–

Negó con la cabeza para volver a lo que estaba, observó la comida apenas comestible que había cocinado minutos antes, pero por estar vigilando a la menor se…

Dejémosle en que se bronceó como la comida de todos sus hermanos, incluyéndolo.

La familia Kirkland jamás había tenido buena mano para la cocina, excepto su madre.

Y al parecer Alice _parecía_ que no tendría tan mala suerte con la cocina.

*Flashback*

[¿?; 30 de Noviembre 21:37 hrs]

Scott Kirkland estaba que golpeaba a cualquiera que se le pasara por enfrente.

Su día no podría ir más de la mierda, simplemente lo sabía.

El día de su cumpleaños, cuando solo quería llegar a su casa después de salir temprano, a fumar sus tan amados cigarrillos en su sillón favorito, nada más.

Aunque, tal vez podría ver lo que Alice hizo para él.

El año pasado había sido un pequeño libro echo por ella, con muchos escritos y dibujos mal hechos e igualmente coloreados. Pero lo había hecho ella para él.

Nadie sabía que lo tenía en el primer cajón de su escritorio bajo llave.

Y así se mantendría por mucho tiempo.

Apresuró su paso cuando sintió el aire más frio que cuando salió de la empresa.

¿Cómo por qué debía quedarse él hasta tarde si él era el presidente de la empresa? No tenía sentido.

Bueno, sí. Pero jamás lo aceptaría.

"_Solo espero que los bastardos de los gemelos no hayan hecho un desmadre, si no, no podrán tener hijos, ninguno de los dos" _

Esperaba que no lloviera ese día, probablemente solo eso podría empeorarlo.

.

[Casa "Kirkland"; 21:52 hrs]

Llegó a la casa cansado, no había entrado en ella, pero se escuchaban los gritos de sus hermanos y un leve llanto.

Tal vez su día si podía empeorar.

Suspiró ya cansado de todo en su día, no quería entrar a ese lugar, algo le decía que algo muy malo pasaría.

Entró con lentitud, con un cigarrillo encendido y en su boca, observó la aparente calma en la sala, hizo una mueca y rápidamente fue hacia la cocina.

No tenía muchas esperanzas de encontrar algo pasible. La experiencia se lo decía.

Encontró a los gemelos llenos de harina y a su pequeña hermana llena de masa.

También había cabello rubio esparcido en el piso.

– ¿¡Que mierda pasó aquí!?– preguntó muy molesto él.

Los gemelos solo rieron a carcajadas apuntando a la menor en el piso.

El mayor observó a la menor que sollozaba, mientras que los irlandeses seguían riendo aun llenos de harina, Ryan dejo de reír cuando sintió la mirada amenazante de su hermano mayor, el otro siguió durante un rato más.

– Eh… Quiso prender el horno por sí sola, ¿Sabes lo peligroso que es eso con un Kirkland?– negó Bryan.

Alice subió la mirada fulminándoles con sus ojos llorosos desde abajo.

Se sentía tan débil en esos momentos.

El mayor sabía que esa no era la verdad, aunque le preocupaba que estuviera ligada a la verdad, pero no lo demostraría. A nadie.

– ¡Quiero la cocina limpia para la cena!– gritó el de cabellos rojizos.

Los gemelos asintieron energéticamente y con una sonrisa de lado a lado, en cambio la pequeña rubia solo asintió con una mueca disgustada y algo asustada.

Luego hablaría con ellos tres por separado y se dirigió hacia su habitación a cambiarse.

En cambio Ryan y Bryan dejaron a la menor limpiando sola el desastre mientras ellos iban a asearse.

Pero ella sabía que aunque terminaran no irían a ayudarle.

Tomo una escoba y con lentitud barrio el piso empolvado y pegajoso por la mezcla de pan, con una sonrisa cansada recordó el cómo terminaron así.

Ella solo quería hacerle algún postre que pudiera hacer sim muchas complicaciones a su hermano mayor, pero no podía usar el horno. Les había pedido ayuda a sus hermanos gemelos pero se habían negado después de mucho burlarse de ella y cuando Dylan accedió a ayudarle con la condición de que él no lavaría lo que ella ensuciara llegaron ellos alegando que le ayudarían, aunque significaba problemas.

En vez de eso solo hicieron un desastre en la cocina, pero gracias a su hermano castaño pudo hacer un pequeño "pastel" que estaba en el horno.

Mientras los irlandeses no se enteraran todo iba a estar bien.

Observó que Dylan llegaba a la cocina echa un desastre y negaba con la cabeza, para después sacar el pequeño pan que había sobrevivido a la masacre de sus infantiles hermanos.

Alice agradeció en silencio el gesto del mayor y el que se quedara un rato a limpiar con ella, o al menos lo que ella no podría alcanzar.

Después de un rato se fue en dirección a su habitación y ella después de decorar un poco el ahora pastel lo guardo en el horno de nuevo y siguió limpiando sin prisas.

Si Scott la encontraba limpiando aun en la hora de la cena probablemente la castigaría, pero ya no tenía nada que perder, el mayor estaba enojado con ella.

Adiós feliz cumpleaños para su hermano mayor.

.

[22:20 hrs]

Scott Kirkland no tenía palabras para lo que se encontraba en su mesa de noche.

El pequeño y no tan mal echo "pastel" que estaba en el lugar antes dicho no se veía tan mal. O al menos para la _familia Kirkland,_ se veía bien.

Entonces las horrorosas palabras de sus hermanos menores eran ciertas, Alice había querido usar el horno sola.

O había pedido ayuda, lo más probable era la última.

Pero no ha tenido tiempo de agradecerle el pequeño gesto, aunque no lo haría directamente.

No era su estilo.

Tal vez antes de probarlo le sacaría una foto, tan solo _tal vez._

Con cuidado le sacó un pequeño pedazo y lo comió con cuidado, tenía que tener en mente que ella tenía el apellido _Kirkland, _así que debería tener cuidado con el sabor.

Para su sorpresa no estaba carbonizado debajo de la cubierta, tenía un buen sabor.

Tal vez… no se molestaría si ella quería volver a intentar cocinar por si sola.

Una pequeña sonrisa adorno su rostro al pensar lo que había querido hacer su hermana favorita.

Con cuidado de mantener la postura salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la de su hermana, con algo de rapidez golpeo levemente la puerta, cuando escuchó un leve "_adelante_" abrió la puerta y entró al cuarto ajeno.

La encontró frente al espejo de su cuarto con su pijama azul pastel, se veía con molestia y tristeza mientras tocaba levemente su cabello mal cortado.

– ¿Qué pasa enana?– preguntó él.

– Los gemelos cortaron mi cabello…– murmuró ella.

– N-no…– dudó unos momentos– No se ve tan mal–

– ¿Tan?– preguntó ella– No es eso…–

– ¿Entonces que mierda de pasa?– preguntó nuevamente bufando.

– Si no lo tengo largo… ¿Cómo me podrás peinar? Es lo único que te mantiene un rato conmigo antes de irte a trabajar– susurró la menor gimoteando un poco.

"_Es lo único que te mantiene un rato conmigo"_

¿Lo único que lo mantenía con ella?

No sabía si sentirse bien y que le necesitaban o reírse por la lógica de la menor.

Pero no quería hacer lo último, la haría llorar.

Bufó un poco antes de acercarse a la rubia y acomodar su -ahora- irregular y corto cabello en una media coleta de lado.

Intentó mantener su postura seria e indiferente enfrente de ella cuando esta le sonrió y le abrazó con mucho cariño.

*Fin flashback*

No había sido un cumpleaños tan malo tenía que aceptarlo.

Desgraciadamente ahora él tenía que ir siempre por su hermana, o la mayoría de las veces. Realmente no sabía porque los gemelos le hacían la vida imposible.

Probablemente por el simple hecho de ser la "consentida" de sus padres.

Realmente había muchas cosas por las cuales se ganó su odio, o desprecio…

Pero volviendo a lo importante… ¿De qué había estado hablando?

Negó con la cabeza nuevamente y volvió a fijar su mirada a la rubia que ahora pateaba en la entrepierna a Bryan.

_Ouch._

Ryan se reía a una distancia prudente de ella, al menos no era tan estúpido como parecía.

Tal vez podía compadecerse por una vez en su vida de su hermano menor que se estaba retorciendo en el césped del patio trasero, tal vez… Pero no saldría a defender a nadie, tenía que hacer una comida decente, o al menos intentarlo.

O simplemente ordenar comida a domicilio.

La carne se veía muy carbonizada, mejor ordenaba pizza.

.

[Viernes 17 de Marzo, 06:53 hrs]

Scott volvía a dar una calada a su cigarrillo, estaba en su casa, ¿Qué más daba? No pasaría nada malo.

Exhalo el humo del cigarrillo, tenía que despejar la mente, mantener la cabeza fría, tenía que regresar a trabajar.

No pasaría nada malo, solo es una suposición.

No…

Presentía algo malo, y él _jamás_ se equivocaba.

Con un suspiro frustrado fijó su mirada en el hermoso reloj de pie que tenían en su cuidada sala, todavía tenían tiempo de sobra para manejar cómo y por donde le diera la maldita gana.

Como a él le gustaba.

Casi correr de las autoridades con la menor gritando que lo matara si no la lleva a la escuela a tiempo y si lo atrapan.

Su niña de siete años podría tener una lengua filosa si se le provocaba, ya la había probado varias veces, y la ha castigado muchísimas veces.

Hizo una mueca asemejándose a una sonrisa cuando recordó tantos insultos hacia su persona cuando ella llego tarde por lo mismo, le encantaba hacerla rabiar. Le divertía muchísimo.

Realmente no sabía lo que pasaría si su pequeña hermanita le dejaba.

Aunque faltaba mucho tiempo para que ella quisiera ser dependiente de él.

O de ellos, pero daba lo mismo. Ella no se separaría de él.

Volvió a observar el magnífico reloj y siguió fumando con tranquilidad, a las 7:10 era demasiado temprano para que no estuviera un escándalo en la cocina.

Demasiado tranquilo…

Escuchó unos gritos, los femeninos se escuchaban más cerca y rápidamente vio a la rubia correr con su mochila y un libro bajo su brazo.

– ¡Enciende el auto!– gritó ella entre unas pequeñas risas.

– Si te das cuenta, el auto está ahí afuera y nosotros en la sala de la casa, no lo puedo encender desde aquí– negó con la cabeza exhalando el humo del cigarrillo.

La pequeña solo se rio aún más.

– No estoy en la clase de español o algo parecido, solo vámonos antes de que Ryan y Bryan se den cuenta de lo demás– le apresuró.

– No me apresures enana– murmuró él.

– Por favor– susurró ella alargando la palabra.

– No me vas a ganar así– negó el mayor.

– Poo-or favor– volvió a insistir.

El de cabellos rojizos solo bufó y murmuró unas palabras incomprensibles a los oídos de la menor

– Solo vámonos ya– volvió a murmurar.

– ¡Yay!–

Momentos después, cuando estaban a punto de partir se escuchó unos gritos y risas ahogadas, después golpes.

Cuando salió Bryan corriendo de la casa ellos ya estaban doblando en la calle más cercana.

Obviamente no sin antes burlarse del menor-mediano.

.

[Escuela primaria "Gakuen", 7:27 hrs]

Scott hizo una mueca cuando recibió un beso en la mejilla de la menor, realmente no acostumbraba al contacto humano.

O al menos a las muestras de afecto.

Mucho cuidar de sus hermanos menores lo hizo ser así.

Ser el mayor.

Ser el sustento de la familia.

Y ser el…

Alice se despedía con la mano desde la distancia, ella iba a entrar a la escuela y mientras le despedía nuevamente.

_Sentimientos encontrados_.

Realmente, esa pequeña coneja sabía cómo hacer que sus días fueran menos _mierda_ de lo que ya eran, sinceramente, no sabría que hacer sin ella.

.

[14:02 hrs]

Desde el mismo lugar se encontraba Scott Kirkland, asechando a su pequeña hermana, cuidándola.

O según sus palabras "_asegurarse de que la coneja no hiciera ninguna estupidez que requiriera de su magnífica presencia_", pero aun así ahí estaba esperándola, observándola desde lejos.

Asesinando con la mirada a cualquiera que osara acercarse más de la cuenta a la menor de los Kirkland.

Especialmente a los dos rubios de ojos azules, pero aún más al afeminado que se le acercaba muchísimo más con muchísimas más probabilidades de querer ligarla.

Como lo odiaba con todas sus escocesas fuerzas.

Mandaría a Dylan para la próxima, necesitaba averiguar mucho más sobre ese pequeño afeminado.

Quería saber que clase de gentuza le hacía compañía a su pequeña.

.

[20 de Marzo, Casa "Kirkland", 06:20 hrs]

El de cabellos rojizos estaba acostado en la cama observando el techo, normalmente estaba peinando a su pequeña niña.

Él quería pensar que ella se había quedado dormida o algo parecido.

De hecho, revisaría en su habitación para levantarla de su sueño, ella no era precisamente rápida desayunando cuando estaba dormida, lo sabían de sobra.

No admitiría que le preocupaba su hermana menor, su forma de demostrar _cariño_ era muy diferente a todas las demás.

Cuando llegó a la habitación de la menor no encontró a nadie, la cama estaba hecha y la mochila estaba en su lugar ya acomodada.

Realmente no entendía, no estaba en el baño, lo sabía porque no se escuchaba el agua de la ducha.

A las quince apara las siete se encontraba Alice en el comedor con Dylan.

Él en esos momentos se sentía tan abandonado por la menor.

Ella estaba bien peinada con el cabello suelto, traía una media cola.

Y no la había hecho _él_.

No le pidió a _él_ que le llevara a la escuela.

Probablemente se enteró de que de todas formas no la llevaría, aunque realmente no sabía si era bueno o malo.

Desgraciadamente el mayor de los Kirkland no sabía todo.

Y eso era una de las cosas que le aquejaban.

Aun así con sigilo salió de la casa detrás de ellos, aunque preferiría ir en auto, llamaría muchísimo la atención, y aunque le gustara eso, no debía hacerlo en esos momentos.

.

[¿?, 7:14 hrs]

Ambos caminaban por las frías calles, no faltaba mucho para llegar a la escuela de su pequeña, solo unas pocas calles y ya.

Nada del otro mundo.

Pero todo cambio después de diez minutos cuando ya habían llegado a la escuela, Dylan se agacho y deposito un beso en la frente de la menor mientras este le abrazaba.

Realmente no le molestaba eso, le molestaba que, cuando ella entró a la escuela se encontró con el afeminado que le decía algunas cosas mientras ella se sonrojaba fuertemente.

Ella tocó su cabello levemente mientras él le daba una sonrisa.

Oh Dios…

¡Su bebé estaba creciendo!

.

Alice Kirkland sonrió sonrojada cuando Francis le dijo que se miraba bien con el cabello suelto.

Pero solo quedó su sonrojo cuando le dijo nuevamente que él prefería verla con coletas.

Así le había conocido y aunque ningún cambio en ella es malo, él prefería verla como realmente es.

Una sonrisa apareció de nuevo en su pequeño rostro cuando comprendió las palabras que él le decía, aun así se quedaría con ese peinado, su hermano se había esforzado en peinarla antes que Scott para la ocasión.

Luego le contaría los sucesos a su hermano, Dylan no la sobreprotegía como el mayor de todos.

Aunque en cierta forma le agradaba la protección del mayor, no quería ser sobreprotegida, era algo…

Incómodo.

Pero no diría nada, solo se mantendría callada por algunos días, semanas e incluso puede que meses.

Solo el tiempo lo diría, ella seguiría detrás del lindo niño francés de ojos azules y cabello rubio.

Puede y que él también se sienta tan extraña como ella en esos momentos, sentía cosas extrañas en el estómago, nerviosismo quizás.

Ella no era creyente de las "mariposas en el estómago".

Sus hermanos no eran tan crueles como para darle de comer huevos de mariposa u orugas, todos tenían un límite ahí que se tiene que respetar.

¡Cómo ella cuando le puso mucho picante a la comida de su hermano!

Eso entraba en los límites, así que no esta _tan_ mal.

Se sonrojó cuando el francés le tomo la mano para correr hacia algún salón para platicar, probablemente el de artes o en el de ella.

"_Para que tu no llegues tarde a tu clase y te regañen o castiguen por mi culpa"_

Eso era lo que siempre le decían, y cuando le decía él que lo regañaron por llegar tarde, siempre lo dice con una sonrisa que irradiaba felicidad.

"_¿Por qué sonrió si me regañaron? Porque sé que valió la pena"_

"_¿Por qué? Alice, haces muchas preguntas"_

"_Enserio, haces muchas preguntas Liz, pero no juego a la botellita__*****__ porque siento que le soy infiel a mis sentimientos al besar a cualquiera"_

Aunque realmente no sé porque había preguntado tantas cosas, solo eran amigos, y nada más.

– ¡Ey! Alicia– saludó un castaño.

– Hi Anthony – murmuró ella en un saludo.

– Ah, ¿De casualidad tienes un hermano de cabello rojo?– preguntó él sonriente.

La rubia apretó el agarre de la mano del otro rubio cuando pensó en su hermano mayor, no estaba haciendo nada malo, pero su hermano era demasiado celoso con ella.

Scott observaba desde lejos a su pequeña hermana agarrada de la mano del afeminado, estaba molesto.

¿Para eso le habían mandado al carajo? ¿Para arreglarse para el afeminado? ¿Enserio?

Lo único que sabían ambos es que por pura suerte la casa no ardería en llamas por la furia del mayor de ojos esmeraldas.

.

[14:13 hrs]

– Estará bien _mon chérie_– le intento calmar.

– No lo sé, le dejare a Dylan mi testamento– murmuró ella.

– No fue una pregunta Alice, ira bien, no somos nada realmente, mejores amigos tal vez– desvió la mirada.

Kirkland le miró de forma desafiante, mientras él se reía nervioso por lo dicho anteriormente.

– Si, tienes razón, no somos nada más que mejores amigos– murmuró ella saliendo del lugar.

El de cabellos rojizos observó de forma amenazante a los dos rubios, uno de tras del otro.

En este caso Alice iba caminando rápidamente hacia él mientras el afeminado intentaba darle alcance.

Cuando ella subió al auto después de murmurar un "buenas tardes", lo cual hizo que el mayor se alertara.

– ¿Paso algo interesante _Bunny_?– preguntó él– ¿Algo de lo que me tenga que enterar?–

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras suspiraba.

– No me mientas enana–

Le volvió a observar de reojo.

– No me dejes hablando sola bicho malcriado– murmuró molesto.

– ¿Quieres saber?– susurró ella observándole molesta.

– Creo que por algo te estoy preguntando–

– Me gusta un niño, uno que odio, uno con el que solo soy su "amiga", ¡Eso es lo que pasa!– ella ya estaba al borde del llanto.

– No me levantes la voz mocosa– murmuró– Llegaremos un poco tarde a la casa, necesitamos hablar sobre _algunos asuntos_–

.

Bonnefoy se reprendió por decir esas cosas.

Él más que nadie quería avanzar con la inglesa.

Pero simplemente no quería traerle problemas con sus hermanos mayores, especialmente el "demonio rojo" como todos le llamaban.

Lo único que él quería, era no traerle problemas a la pequeña Kirkland.

Aunque al parecer tenía una oportunidad con ella, el hermano castaño le estaba ayudando de alguna u otra forma aun con esa indiferente faceta suya.

¿Realmente era necesario meterse en problemas para que le dejaran estar con ella?

Ya no sabía qué hacer.

Lo único que sabía era que sus hermanos no se la pondrían fácil, y todos lo sabían.

Antonio era antiguo amigo de la familia.

O al menos su familia era cercana a los Kirkland.

Tenía que aprender tantas cosas si quería que lo aceptaran, solo las necesarias o indispensables.

Solo por si acaso.

"_Alice, espera a por mí, yo te desprenderé del demonio rojo y serás mi pequeña princesa"_

* * *

*** **Pues eso, es un juego que consiste en girar una botella en medio de un circulo de personas, depende de cómo lo jueguen, puede ser a base de "verdad o reto" o simplemente besos, realmente no se mucho sobre este juego, yo siempre lo jugué de esas dos formas, no sé cómo sea en otros lugares, pero yo así lo hago _o hacía_ xD **(Mi explicación es demasiado pobre (¿?)).**

"Pase adelante el gran señor sol

Hoy esta agradable como esta canción

Las señoras nubes pasen al frente

Si es que se tropezaran disculpas se darán"


	6. Matthew's Lament

¡Tengo frío! Y no hay clases en mi secundaria, al menos hasta el martes ;w; No tengo nada que hacer ahora (¿?)

Tengo hambre… algo de horrorografía… ¡Y OoC! ¡Sorry! Hice lo que pude c:

Los personajes no son míos, si lo fueran, habría muchas Crackparings, mucho de todo (?) Hetalia es de Himaruya, yo solo los "tomo prestados" para entretenerme, no tengo a nadie secuestrado en mi mansión/rancho/choza, Alfred les mintió, es solo porque… Ehm… Porque en la casa de Preuben no hay hamburguesas (¿?)

* * *

Por más que buscaba un "por qué" a los hechos no lo encontraba.

A nada y eso le estresaba muchísimo.

Quería irse a su casa a dormir, era lo único que quería hacer en esos momentos de ansiedad.

Muchas cosas pasaban rápidamente por su mente, y se desvanecían con la misma rapidez con la que aparecían.

Matthew no ayudaba mucho, ni él ni sus hermanos mayores.

Es más, ¿Cómo se conocían todos ellos?

Nada en esos momentos tenía sentido y mucho menos lo de sus hermanos, simplemente no lo tenía.

O al menos ella no lo encontraba, probablemente fue en esos días donde ellos fueron de visita a su departamento de sorpresa y se encontraron con él haciendo alguna travesura para el mayor.

Eso quería pensar.

Pero eran tantas posibilidades que ya se había perdido y ya no sabía ni en donde había empezado.

Como siempre que profundizaba demasiado en sus pensamientos.

Ni si quiera sabia como es que esos dos se conocían.

Demasiadas preguntas sin respuestas.

.

Matthew observaba algunas partituras viejas, como le ponían melancólico.

Sonrió cuando leyó la canción que cantó Alice cuando él estaba en el kínder.

¿Hace cuánto había pasado de eso?

Fácilmente pasaba de los cinco años, probablemente unos cinco o seis años desde ese acontecimiento.

Mientras buscaba en la caja ya desgastada de madera, Scone le ayudaba un poco con algunas carpetas debajo de otras cajas.

Como quería a ese cachorro, aunque no le veía cara de esa cosa.

Alfred debió tener muchísima más imaginación con el nombre del pobre animal, ¿De dónde conseguía escribir y realizar tantas canciones? ¿De dónde? Porque el pobre cachorro no tenía la culpa de nada.

O al menos eso pensaba él.

Observó entre otras hojas viejas lo que parecía un diario viejo, lo dejó a un lado y siguió revisando entre otros cuadernos desgastados.

Encontró uno de hace más o menos doce años de antigüedad, con cuidado lo abrió y paso sus dedos por las desgastadas hojas de papel.

Escrito con pluma negra, azul y algunos pequeños dibujitos con tinta de color rojo o los dos antes mencionados, se encontraban más letras de canciones, de cuando él era un niño enamorado.

Sonrió al reconocer las primeras letras que había escrito para ella.

Nada de eso debería de ser así, él jamás debió cruzar la calle, debió quedarse con los dos.

Todo pudo haber sido tan diferente si tan solo él no hubiera sido tan inocente al perseguir ese cachorro.

Después de tantos años la culpa aun lo carcomía.

Porque Alfred Frederick Jones aún podría haber estado con ellos.

Porque en vez de estar visitándolo cada semana podría estar viéndolo a la cara.

Porque le pudo haber enseñado a componer canciones para Alice, quien le cuidaba desde que se conocieron.

Porque pudo agradecer todo lo que habían hecho por él.

Porque en esos momentos podría no estar llorando por su ausencia y estarse gastando bromas o jugar con algún nuevo miembro de la familia

¿Por qué las cosas debían ser así?

¿Por qué _él_ se tardó en aparecer?

Por algo Matthew Williams guardaba tanto rencor hacia esas personas.

Aunque sabía que fue un accidente.

Él ya no era el niño inocente y estúpido que alguna vez fue.

.

El "niño" de doce años caminaba sonriente por las calles.

Nadie que lo mirara sabría que sufría por dentro, que cargaba con la conciencia de que su hermano se había sacrificado por él.

Y él no le pudo salvar.

Nadie debía saber de eso.

Cruzó varias calles antes de llegar al kínder que estaba a unas cuadras del trabajo de Alice.

Observó con cuidado la libreta desgastada que llevaba consigo.

En la portada se podría apreciar unas letras algo temblorosas y algo mal hechas, probablemente cuando él todavía no sabía escribir bien.

"Bunny Alice, Al the Hero and Matty" releyó por sexta vez.

Realmente no sabía si era masoquista por llevar eso a donde se le podía estropear o simplemente quería llevar algo que le recuerde a él, como todos los días.

O tal vez, solo era eso de que no quería sentirse como un acosador o un loco, porque así se sentía casi todos los días.

Guardó con un poco de recelo el antiguo cuaderno cuando su "_hermana_" se le acercó gritando.

– ¡Matt! ¡Bro! ¡Adivina lo que me pasó hoy en la escuela!– sonrió la menor de los dos.

El antes mencionado lo observó de reojo y bufó silenciosamente.

– ¿Que te pasó?– preguntó él en un murmuro.

La sonrisa de la de ojos azules desapareció.

– ¿Por qué jamás me llamas hermana? ¿O si quiera por mi nombre?– preguntó en un hilo de voz.

El de ojos violetas le observó unos momentos para voltear la mirada.

¿Cómo decirle que era idéntica al hermano que perdió? ¿Cómo hacerlo sin echarse a llorar?

¿Cómo decirle que incluso tiene el nombre que él había querido siempre para una hija con Alice? ¿Cómo decirle que lo único que la diferenciaba era el ser mujer?

¿Cómo hacerlo sin herirla más de lo que ya lo hace? ¿Cómo?

Tragó duro unos momentos antes de contestar.

– ¿Realmente importa?– preguntó en un susurro.

Eso no era lo que él quería decir, pero era su forma de defenderse, desde que Jones había desaparecido de su vida.

– Si…– murmuró– En toda mi vida jamás me has llamado de ninguna forma "cariñosa"–

– ¿Realmente quieres saber por qué?– fue más una pregunta para sí mismo que para ella.

– ¡Sí! Somos Bros, quiero saber por qué tratas con más cariño a tus amigas que a tu hermana– murmuró en un puchero.

El mayor rodó los ojos un poco divertido.

Hermanas celosas, ¿Quién las entendía?

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba él siempre cela a Alice, _siempre_.

– Te llevaré a donde Alice y yo siempre vamos, pero con la condición de que no harás nada imprudente y mantendrás la compostura–

Emily asintió energéticamente con una sonrisa.

Tal vez ella debió recriminarle eso hace tiempo.

.

Alice acomodaba el cuarto de su pequeña.

Emily se parecía tanto a Alfred, y eso le ponía…

No sabía ni cómo explicarlo.

Solo intentaba aprovechar todo lo que podía para que Matthew se llevara bien con ella.

Cuando le dijo en la mañana que iría con ella al _lugar de siempre, _intentó pensar que era una buena señal.

La menor había hablado con ella después, antes y durante su llanto por la actitud fría de su "hermano"

Aunque Williams decía que no podía decirle hermana por motivos personales, realmente le confundía la actitud con la menor.

Con Arthur no se porta de esa forma.

A veces le encontraba jugando con él o se ofrecía a cuidarlo cuando ella no se encontraba.

O también le encontraba en la habitación de Emily vigilando su sueño con una cara que decía que quería llorar, quería pensar que es porque se parece demasiado a su hermano mayor.

Ella sabía que no podría superarlo y la pequeña rubia era un golpe duro hacia él.

Y no nada más hacia él, hacia ella también.

Solo esperaba en esos momentos que Francis llegara rápido, no es que no le gustara estar con sus otros dos niños, pero entre Arthur y la otra pequeña se le dificultaba todo, y solo porque no estaba la otra rubia ayudándole.

La vida era tan difícil cuando es adulta y madre.

.

Matthew susurró unas palabras de bienvenida en conjunto con una sonrisa.

Emily sintió una punzada de envidia hacia la persona que profesaba esas palabras.

¿Por qué le preguntó si quería venir? ¿Para burlarse de ella? Ya tenía con sus amigas que le sonreían a toda hora queriendo ser amables con ella.

¡Ella ya se sabía sus sucios trucos! ¡Ella no caería!

… O al menos no sin galletas de chocolate.

Observó al mayor tocando una suave y tranquila melodía con su guitarra, él sabía que no era experto y se equivocaba, pero le era suficiente para enseñárselo, él sabía que le haría muy feliz ver esos avances en su hobbies.

Y la pequeña rubia seguía sin entender nada, no sabía por qué estaban ahí, ni mucho menos porque le dedicaba eso a una persona, no veía a nadie por los alrededores.

Solo montones de tierra con piedras redondas, nada más.

Frunció el ceño cuando la canción termino.

Debía ser una mujer muy bella como para que su hermano se fijara en ella, tenía muchas amigas bonitas, él debía tener algo que hiciera que las niñas de su edad quisieran estar con él.

Aunque no sabía cómo, o el que.

Tenía tantas dudas sobre esos aspectos de su vida.

Porque Matthew Williams era un misterio para Emily Bonnefoy Kirkland.

.

Francis observaba a su pequeña Emily toda nerviosa o ansiosa.

Ya realmente no sabía distinguir una cosa de la otra en la pequeña.

Tal vez había bebido café y estaba imperactiva.

Nuevamente, ya no sabía.

Solo sabía que Matthew se mantenía más distante que de costumbre.

Y él sabía de antemano que él no era así antes.

Era muy feliz, y aunque no era muy social, se debía a su timidez, antes lo comparaba con un libro abierto.

Ahora lo comparaba con un libro de muchos años de antigüedad que en su tiempo habían sido sus años de gloria, tan desgastado que ya no se podía leer con claridad.

Muchas cosas pasaban en su vida.

Muchas veces había intentado hablar con él e intentar arreglar las cosas, pero simplemente parecía demasiado dolido.

Le había intentado dar ayuda para superar todo.

Decía que estaba bien y no ocupaba un psicólogo ni nada parecido.

Y es que, su pequeña Emily si se parecía a Alfred.

Bonnefoy tenía el pensamiento de que la vida le dio otra oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con Jones a través de su pequeña rubia.

Pero Matthew estaba tan reacio con eso.

Después de tantos años, le seguía llamando por su nombre y no le miraba de buena manera. Cuando antes se mostraba muy feliz cuando le veía.

Extrañaba a su pequeño Matthew.

.

Alice le mostraba una sonrisa a Williams que estaba escribiendo en una libreta mientras que la rubia de ojos azules rayaba una hoja de otro cuaderno con diferentes colores.

– Matt, ¿Entonces podrás cuidar un rato a tus primos?– preguntó Kirkland mientras depositaba con cuidado una taza de capuchino.

Porque el canadiense había tomado un gusto por aquella bebida caliente, y lo único que le molestaba de aquella bebida es que en algunos casos era más espuma que líquido.

Agradecía que esa pequeña cafetería no fuera coda con sus productos.

A veces se pasaban con la abundancia, pero no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

Había aprendido a saber por medio de esos pequeños detalles cuál de sus _tías _había sido la que le llevaba ese pequeño obsequio.

– El tiempo que quieras _Bunny_– sonrió él bebiendo con cuidado.

La sonrisa de la inglesa se ensanchó, ¿Hace cuánto que no le decía de esa forma?

Solo sabía que no había pasado tanto tiempo, pero le traía muchos recuerdos, tanto buenos como malos.

– Gracias Matt, ah, puedes invitar a tus amigas si quieres, tú sabes, para que te ayuden con el ejército– rio ella.

– Si, ustedes diviértanse y tárdense todo el tiempo que quieran, me las arreglaré para que no lloren por su ausencia–

– Esta bien, pero llamaré para corroborar, y si pasa algo llámanos, o llámame, como quieras– le susurró ella.

Él asintió nuevamente dando otro sorbo a su capuchino.

Él sabía que su _trabajo_ comenzaría cuando cerraran el lugar, después Francis les llevaría a la casa, y después de reunirse todos ahí, pues…

Ellos se irían de fiesta y le dejarían con todos sus _primos_.

Tenía el consuelo de que sus mejores amigas estarían ahí para apoyarle.

O bueno… debía de llamarles para ver si le podían acompañar.

Al menos sabía que a Elise sería un poco más fácil porque Ludwig era su hermano, él no le dejaría con toda la carga, así que se podría quedar con toda seguridad.

El problema era Irunya, su hermano si podía confiar en él, ya lo había hecho, y su hermana mayor también le apoyaba, por el simple hecho de que habían hecho muchas pijamadas improvisadas entre ellos.

Solo esperaba que no fuera tan malo como se lo imaginaba.

.

Alice observaba el celular menos de cada cinco minutos.

Realmente le preocupaba el que Matthew se quedara con todos sus primos, porque no eran pocos.

Eran una _familia_ algo… "grande".

Porque realmente no eran sus tíos, solo era una vieja costumbre de tratar a los amigos de sus mayores como tíos, así se acostumbró Matthew y él así los acostumbró a todos por ser el mayor.

Suspiró cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, sonrió un poco y se volteó a encarar a la persona que le había llamado en silencio.

Lo único que recibió fue una mirada de confianza. Una de Francis.

Porque a su esposo no le preocupaba realmente eso, tenía confianza en Williams.

Él sabía que podría con toda la revolución.

Observó la preocupación de en los ojos esmeraldas de su esposa y besó con cuidado una de sus mejillas.

Tenía que calmarla un poco.

– No te preocupes _mon petit_– le susurró él cuando sintió la mirada de la más baja en él– Todo saldrá bien, le tienes confianza ¿No?– preguntó el mayor.

Alice asintió suavemente con la cabeza, ella tenía fe en el canadiense, de quienes no era de los más pequeños.

Matthew tenía un límite como todos ellos.

¿Qué pasa si conocen ese lado lastimado y oscuro de él?

Realmente le preocupa lo que le puedan hacer a la paciencia del mayor.

– Amor, deja de pensar en eso, vinimos a divertirnos, en un rato le llamas, déjale un poco tranquilo– le abrazó para llevarla por la pista del salón.

Ella realmente lo intentó, pero no podía olvidar el tema.

Solo cuando los labios del francés se posaron en los suyos se pudo olvidar de todo lo que le atormentaba.

Realmente él sabía cómo hacerle olvidar las cosas.

Tal vez ir a esa boda no iba a ser tan malo.

Tuvieron que cerrar temprano para ir, tenía que valer la pena, aparte de su pequeño Matthew.

Tenía que olvidar eso durante unos momentos, le había prometido divertirse.

Tendría que cumplirlo.

.

Matthew tenía una guitarra y tarareaba una canción.

Observó que los menores seguían comiendo galletas que habían dejado hace unas horas para ellos, escuchó que golpeaban la puerta con cuidado.

Con delicadeza dejó la guitarra en el sillón donde estaba sentado y fue a abrir la puerta.

Del otro lado se encontraba Irunya con la respiración agitada, probablemente había corrido, esperaba que no desde su casa.

– ¡Perdón Matthew! Le pedí permiso a Iván para venir y me dijo que sí, pero tenía que limpiar el cuarto de mi hermana… No quiero volver a entrar ahí– murmuró ella.

– Creo que por algo tu hermano le tiene miedo– susurró el mayor.

Ella asintió levemente con la cabeza y el canadiense le dejó entrar para después cerrar la puerta con seguro.

Ahora podía dejar de estar pendiente de la entrada.

Suspiró con una sonrisa y rasgó las cuerdas de la guitarra creando un sonido no tan rápido, tenía que seguir practicando.

Emily se sentó enfrente de él, esperando a que él cantara una canción.

Williams negó levemente con la cabeza siguiendo diferentes ritmos.

Poco a poco donde se debía encontrar la mesa de centro de la sala, se encontraban algunos de sus primos, otros estaban en los sillones con algunas galletas, en la alfombra de la sala, pero todos esperando a que él cantara algo.

El canadiense suspiró cansadamente y dejó la guitarra.

–… debajo de mi cama hay una caja de madera, carpeta estadounidense– murmuró él.

Emily asintió emocionada, ¡Por fin entraría al cuarto de su hermano! Corrió hacia donde le dijeron para encontrarse la caja y la carpeta en donde correspondía.

Con cuidado buscó algunas composiciones, parecía que no todas eran de él, por la letra y todo lo que decía.

No desconocía a su hermano siempre.

Con una sonrisa saco algunas hojas y corrió hacia donde la esperaban todos.

Matthew al ver la letra tembló un poco.

Era la canción que le cantaban Alice y Alfred de pequeño.

Con un nudo en la garganta y con ganas de llorar empezó a rasgar las cuerdas con cuidado de no equivocarse.

Le dolería tanto equivocarse en eso.

.

– Alice, ¿Sabías que te amo?– le sonrió de nuevo el francés.

Kirkland se sonrojó notoriamente después de asentir con cuidado de que no se viera demasiado el sonrojo.

La sonrisa de Bonnefoy se ensanchó aún más.

– No puedo creer que aun te sigas sonrojando con eso, después de tantos años–

– ¡Deja de molestarme!–

Se estaba ahogando en su propia vergüenza.

– Era broma… Bueno, no, simplemente se me hace curioso y lindo ese pequeño detalle, los hombres también sentimos ¿Sabes?– preguntó él.

– Lo sé, pero me recordaste cuando apenas nos conocimos, fue tan extraño, me sentía acosada– murmuró ella.

– Gracias por pensar en mí en un acosador cuando yo solo acompañaba a Gilbo y a Toño con sus respectivas novias– le observó de reojo.

– No apartabas la mirada de mí, me sentía acosada– siguió ella.

– Pero no era así, bueno… solo te observaba, pero nada más– rio él.

– Eso no ayuda en nada– rodó los ojos la menor.

– Bueno, ya anda, llama a Matthew para que te sientas mejor– le acaricio con cuidado el rostro.

Ella implemente se volvió a sonrojar aún más.

Murmurando muchas cosas incomprensibles para los oídos franceses, tomó su celular y marcó al del canadiense.

"¿Hola?"

– ¿Elise?– preguntó ella confundida– Hola querida, ¿Sabes dónde está Matt?– preguntó nuevamente.

"Bueno… ¿Cómo decirlo?"

– ¿Pasa algo malo?– se preocupó la mayor.

"¿Ah? ¡No, no! No pasa nada malo, pero… ¿Recuerda como usted nos entretenía con sus canciones?"

La inglesa se lo pensó unos momentos mientras su esposo le observaba atento.

– Si, era divertido– sonrió al recordar esos momentos– ¿Matthew está cantándoles?–

"Si, deje me acerco un poco a él"

Alice hizo lo mismo con Francis que ahora se encontraba enfrente de ella.

Le hizo una seña de que se acercara al celular en su mano y un poco después se escuchó un poco el sonido de una guitarra.

Y la voz de su pequeño rubio cantando.

Para su sorpresa en español.

La canción que los tres compusieron.

Una sonrisa se asomó en los labios franceses.

– Gracias Eli, le mandas mis saludos a Matt, diviértanse–

Antes de que le respondiera colgó para no seguir molestando.

Le sorprendía que se supiera aun esa canción.

O que hubiera aceptado cantar para los menores.

Le sorprendían tantas cosas.

– Está todo bien, deja de preocuparte, lo tiene bajo control– le susurró él.

Alice asintió esta vez con una sonrisa y arrastró a Francis para bailar nuevamente.

Ya no tenia de que preocuparse, ahora simplemente disfrutaría de la compañía de su esposo.

.

– Ella es Emily, la traje la última vez, es la hija de Bunny Alice y de… Francis– murmuró lo último.

La menor aún seguía sin entender, no encontraba a nadie por esos lugares.

– Tal vez he sido mal hermano, pero ¿Sabes?– preguntó él sonriente y con los ojos cristalinos– Se parece tanto a ti, me da la sensación de que… Estás conmigo pero en forma de niña–

Emily empezaba a entender todo. O al menos eso creía ella.

– Me es tan confuso Al, incluso tiene el nombre que querías ponerle a tu hija, ¡Es como si fueras tú! O una hija tuya, realmente es muy extraño y confuso– empezó a reír él.

La pequeña Bonnefoy ya entendía lo que pasaba en ese lugar.

– Ah, también me hizo cantarles la canción en español que siempre me cantabas, tú debes de saber de cual hablo, es decir… es la única en español– observó el cielo despejado.

– Bro, ¿Alfred dónde está? ¿Está ahí arriba?– preguntó insegura la niña.

– Quiero pensar eso, si no está arriba debe de estar más cerca de lo que pienso– contestó Matthew.

– ¿Eso qué quiere decir?– preguntó ella.

– Nada, en un rato nos vamos– susurró él.

Emily asintió mientras observaba una foto que estaba en donde decía el nombre del conocido de su hermano.

Realmente se parecían.

Debía ser muy doloroso para su hermano mayor el verla siempre.

.

Francis observó que Emily llegaba corriendo hacia Arthur, entre su rápido hablar decía que algo de cambiarse.

Realmente luego ella les diría a ellos.

Siempre lo hacía.

Probablemente había descubierto por qué su hermano mayor le trataba de esa forma.

Incluso tal vez ya habían arreglado las cosas entre ellos.

O ella entender.

Realmente no sabía mucho, eran niños, no podían tener tantos problemas desde pequeños.

Apenas estaban viviendo la vida.

¡No tenían nada de qué preocuparse como ellos los adultos!

Deberían disfrutar de su infancia antes de que crecieran y se volvieran amargados como Alice cuando apenas la pretendía.

Sí que era amargada con los franceses desconocidos.

Tardó mucho en que ella si quiera volteara a verlo.

¡Y ahora tenía cuatro hijos!

Bueno… Matthew se supone que es hermano de Alice o algo así.

Emily, Arthur y la pequeña Marianne.

Su pequeña bebé francesa igual que su padre.

No es que despreciara a los demás, pero es que Matthew le odiaba por lo de Alfred, tenía que entender que fue un accidente y que si por él fuera jamás hubiera puesto un pie en el hospital, Emily era demasiado imperativa para su gusto, demasiado "americana", Arthur tiene un gusto muy pésimo en la comida, como el "caballero inglés" que es él. Y estaba Marianne.

Él se aseguraría de que nadie la arruinara, la sangre francesa - e inglesa- corría por sus venas.

Tenía que tener un muy buen gusto en la cocina y moda, no como su pequeño cejon.

¿De dónde habían salido esas cejas?

Él no conocía a nadie de la familia de Kirkland que tuviera cejas así. Bueno, más bien no conocía a su familia.

Solo a sus hermanos cuando se colaban en la casa.

Son unas bestias.

Se mordió el labio al pensar que hubiera pasado si Alice hubiera salido con las cejas iguales a sus hermanos.

Cualquier mujer era hermosa sea como sea… Pero…

Habían preferencias.

¿Qué le hubiera hecho su esposa si hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos?

Probablemente nada de sexo durante un muy buen tiempo.

Y ni si quiera besos o su "almuerzo".

Tal vez hasta Arthur le diría que la había jodido y también le aplicaría la ley de hielo.

Matthew se iría del lado de Kirkland y pues… Emily.

Realmente no sabía de qué lado se iría.

Tal vez estaría de réferi en medio.

¡Todos se irían al equipo de Kirkland! No era mal padre como para que le abandonaran y se fueran con su madre.

Les daba una casa, cobijo, comida, luz, agua, juegos, muñecas, comida, amor, juguetes, comida, noches de insomnio, televisión, no los castigaba, comida, escuela, les dejaba ser libres, mas comida.

¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Es por su pasado?

¿Alice les había contado como la pretendía? ¡No tenía nada de malo!

¡Fue tu BFT! ¡Él lo juraba!

Un golpe lo regresó a la realidad.

– I´m sorry– estalló en carcajadas Arthur– No pude evitarlo, tenías una cara de horror y era la oportunidad perfecta– picoteó la cara del francés.

– ¿Qué traes con mi rostro?– preguntó él.

– Estas barbudo _dad_– rascó la barbilla del mayor.

– Eso no se le dice a tus mayores–

– Tampoco puedes decirle a tus hijos que Marianne es tu favorita– bufó el menor.

– Ow, estas celoso _Arty_– se burló el francés.

– No, solo que no se me hace justo para tus otros hijos y menos Emily que siempre pensó que ella era la favorita por ser la única niña– murmuró él.

– Si claro, ve a jugar con tus amigos imaginarios, necesito pensar que hice mal para que se fueran con su madre–

– Wut? Pero si estamos viviendo en la misma casa, por cosas como esas un niño siempre prefiere a su _mommy_– se fue corriendo después de observar la cara horrorizada de su padre.

"Alice, llegaré a ser el favorito de los niños, e incluso de Matthew, también haré que él y Emily se reconcilien, seré su favorito"

* * *

La canción a la que se refieren es _"Maruku Naru"_ de Vocaloid, en los tiempos donde escribía otra historia (¿?) NO encontré un fandub en inglés, pero si en Vocaloid Español, lo cual es un poco extraño… O no había o soy pésima en buscar, ni si quiera se si se pueda adaptar a la guitarra, pero déjenme ser (¿?)

"_Por eso yo redonda seré_

_No importa lo que me haga caer yo seguiré rodando_

_A donde el mundo me lleve"_


End file.
